South Parks Musical Curse
by RandomWriter197
Summary: There's something wrong in South Park all of the residents seem to be under some kind of musical spell, they literally just break out into song. Who is responsible for this? What song's will I parody? and How will the boys get the town back to normal aging? Currently on hiatus due to cerative descions and future of the story.
1. Chapter 1 it feels so good to be bad

**Chapter1 It's good to be bad**

 **South parks musical curse**

 **This part of the intro is written in Dr Seuss cat in the hat**

"The sun was not out it was hidden away instead it was time for the moon to come out and play."

"It was night time in the Town of South Park and it the whole town was very, very dark"

"The kids were sleeping, the adults were fucking and the man above the town was thinking"

"The man looked down from the clouds above in disgust, the town was overloaded with the need for lust and no one knew who to trust it made him want to turn it to dust"

"This is disgusting the kids hate each other, the adult's or even dumber I think I would rather be watching big brother!" the man screamed.

"The man was furious and knew something must be done, he was going to destroy the town when a curious thought occurred to him"

"If they don't want to be friendly with each other by their own will, then I'll turn this town into a lovely, friendly, delightful mountain town South Park will never be the same aging"

The man clicked his fingers and a white sparkly mist spread through South Park, the mist snuck under the doors and windows of all the houses. Making its way into all the residence systems through the nose, ears, and ass, mouth and eye lids.

The next day the four boys Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny waited at the bus stop for the Bus "You guys sleep well last night?" Stan asked.

"Live in a shithole, I never sleep well" Kenny said.

"Why do you want to know dude?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know I just had this strange dream about a mist and once I woke up I couldn't get back to sleep" Stan said.

"Mist?"

"Yeah dude this white mist just swallowed me whole and then I woke up" Stan explained.

"Stan I think you better lay of the weed" Cartman warned.

"What!?" Stan asked shocked.

"Well come on Stan we all know you've been close to weed before, I thought you seeing your future self would be wake up call. I guess your Hippie in heritage is too strong for you to fight" Cartman said.

The Bus arrived and the boys quickly got on "Fuck of Cartman! God why do you always have to be such an ass hole!?" Stan asked taking a seat.

 **The song is in the style of it feels so good to be bad from all dogs go to heaven 2 Not Dr Seuss**

Cartman stood in the middle of the bus while everyone else was seating and broke out into song "Now I know you think me an asshole, racist, sexist and vicious, clearly you've all been lied to by that Jew" Cartman sang pointing at Kyle.

"Though I thought you all knew, I'm so much more, so much more" Cartman sang

"Yes it's no secret I've done some scheming and maybe a bit of stealing but that's not me no at the chore, I'm better than all of you!" Cartman sang performing at the front of the bus.

"You can try to take me down but you have to get in the queue, your efforts or pointless because I'm so much better than all of you." Cartman sang making his way through the bus pooping up next to every student.

"It doesn't matter whether Hippy, Jew or poor person either way I'm coming for you" Cartman sang glaring at Kyle, Stan and Kenny.

"Cartman seat down and stop being an asshole!" Kyle screamed

The bus stopped and Butters got on, the bus started aging and Cartman grabbed Butters swinging him around the bus.

"My methods may seem extreme at first but take my hand and you will see what it truly it means to be bad!" Cartman sang offering Butters his hand.

"It fell's so go to be bad! So delicious to be such despicable fag!" Cartman sang kicking Clyde's bag over.

"It fell's so good to be bad! Just so rewarding and a real accomplishment, to know that you've made somebody else's day, really, really bad!" Cartman sang jumping up to the seats at the back of the bus with Butters following.

"It fell's so good to be bad!" Cartman said jumping to the seat in front of him.

"Kyle I really, really hate you one day I'm going to make you wish you wasn't born" Cartman sang standing on Kyle's seat.

"You may all be thinking I'm sick in the head, will can't you see my devil Horns" Cartman sang grabbing the air above his head.

"But Eric why do I have to be bad" Butters asked.

"Cause you were given a chance to be good but you through it into the woods," Cartman sang throwing Butters to the ground and looking down at him menacingly.

"Though you give me reason to doubt you, there is something about you that makes me hold my fist back and show mercy" Cartman sang offering Butters his hand and pulling him up of the ground

"So I took you under my wing, to teach you a couple of things, when you've learned every, gruesome corrupted, money making trick I know!" Cartman sang dragging Butters to the front of the bus and standing on the empty seat.

"Then your taste the Joy you fell when, YOU'RE THE LOWEST OF THE LOW!" Cartman sang

The bus stopped and the kids poured out, Cartman jumped of the seat and tripped Clyde up as he excited the bus. Kyle, Kenny and Stan watched as Cartman continued his song.

"It feels so good to be bad!" Cartman sang pushing a random girl over into the mad

"Such a delight to be bad!" Cartman sang placing a cherry bomb in a random sandwich, only to have someone bite into it and loses their head in a bloody mess.

"It feels so good to bad! To have that feeling that what you're doing gets trouble brewing" Cartman said running up to Butters and pulling him away from the school.

"We going to drive everybody MAD!" Cartman sang one arm around Butters as he showed him the chaos he had showed.

"You got my guarantee it feels so good to be bad!" Cartman sang swinging Butters around by the arms and letting him go sending him flying into a trash cans.

"So Good. To. Be. Bad!" Cartman sang placing his foot down on Butters stopping him from getting up.

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with Cartman?" Kyle asked

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this musical story if you have any songs you would like me to parody then comment below.**


	2. Chapter 2 your penis is hard

**Chapter 2 Your penis is hard**

The boys waited in class for Mr Garrison to arrive it wasn't long ago that Cartman had finished his little sing song. "Hey Cartman what was with the singing on the bus earlier?" Stan asked his desk right next to Cartman's.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Cartman asked.

"Fat ass you did a hole singing routine on how much of an ass hole you are on the bus" Kyle said.

"Na uh" Cartman denied.

"You did Cartman, you tripped Clyde over while doing it and trucked Butters into the bins outside" Kenny said.

"That sounds like me but I don't remember doing any of it" Cartman said making the four children exchange confused looks.

"Okay Children settle down" Mr Garrison said to the already settled down kids.

"Today we going to be learning about the Victorians" Mr Garrison making the children whine.

"Sweet" Cartman said shocking Kyle.

"Cartman you hate history" Kyle said.

"You kidding me Khal who can hate a man that wouldn't stop to get what he wants, Henry might have been one of the greatest men to ever live except for Hitler of course" Cartman said.

"Of Couse you would like him your both fat asses" Kenny mumbled under his orange hood.

"Fuck you Kinney!" Cartman retaliated.

"CHRILDREN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mr Garrison screamed sending the whole class into silence.

Mr Garrison felt his anger bubble up and was about to let it all out on his class when he felt something strange wipe over him.

 **Sex on fire-the king of Leon**

"Stay where you're seating" Mr Garrisons sang to the already siting children.

"Try to stay quiet" Mr Garrison sang approaching their desks

"I know they're fucking, they're fucking" Mr Garrison lying across Cartman's desk

"All the Semen" Mr Garrison sang While Cartman pushed him of sending him face first to the floor.

"The child like screaming" Mr Garrison screamed walking over to the door.

"It has people Judging, judging" Mr Garrison Sang leaning against the door with his head hanged down.

"Yesssssssssss!" Mr Garrison sang looking back towards the class

"Your Penis is hard!" Mr Garrison sang opening the door all the children following him as he left

"Dude its fucking happening aging" Kyle whispered to Stan.

"The dark of an asshole" Mr Garrison sang grabbing a random student and pulling her close to his face.

"The struggle to pull away" Mr Garrison sang letting go of the petrified girl.

"The blow job of my day" Mr Garrison sang.

"His whore mouth open" Mr Garrison sang walking into the cafeteria.

"Oh hey there Children, Mr Garrison, What are you doing down here so early?" Chief asked.

"Ready for insertion" Mr Garrison sang putting a spoonful of Chefs mash potato in his mouth.

"Hey!" Chef said.

"I feel like I'm dying, baby I'm crying" Mr Garrison sang crying into the tray of foods

"Garrison what the hell's wrong with you?" Chief asked slightly annoyed.

"Yessssssssssssssss!" Mr Garrison sang standing back up and using the spoon as I microphone.

"Your Penis is hard!" Mr Garrison sang with all his might

"Mr Garrison I have gotten a complaint form a student about you" the principal said entering the cafeteria.

"Covered!" Mr Garrison sang grabbing a hand full of mash and whipping it all over himself.

"Hey! Stop that!" Chef said

"What's wrong with him?" The principal asked

"We don't know but Cartman was doing something like this earlier" Kyle said.

"Was not!" Cartman said.

"With what's left of our adventure" Mr Garrison sang

"Fell like you have a fiver" Mr Garrison sang

"I can just taste it, I love it, I love it" Mr Garrison sang liking the mash of his face.

"I do this forever" Mr Garrison sang

"Then aging tonight" Mr Garrison sang

"It's the greatest, greatest, greatest" Mr Garrison sang

"yesssssssssssss!" Mr Garrison sang

"Your penis is hard!" Mr Garrison sang.

"Oh My! That language is not acceptable on school premises"

"Yesssssssss!" Mr Garrison sang

"Your Penis is hard!" Mr Garrison Sang

"Mr Garrison if you do not stop singing right now than I will have no choice but to suspended you for gross intolerance" Principle victory warned

"Covered!" Mr Garrison sang grabbing another handful of mash

"Hey god dam it!" Chief said.

"In what's left of our adventure" Mr Garrison sang whipping the mash all over himself

"Yesssssssss!" Mr Garrison sang

"Your penis is hard!" Mr Garrison sang

"Covered!" Mr Garrison Sang grabbing the tray of mash and throwing all of it on himself, he now look like a mash potato snowman.

"In what's left of our adventure" Mr Garrison sang.

Mr Garrison snapped back to reality and was shocked to find out he was covered in mash even more so to see he was in the cafeteria. "What's going on? Why am I here and why the hell am I covered in mash?" Mr Garrison asked he seemed like his normal angry self.

"Mr Garrison you're suspended for gross language on school grounds go get your things from the class and be gone before lunch" Principal victory said then left the cafeatira.

"Wait what the fuck did I do?" Mr Garrison asked "And why the fuck am I covered in mash?!" Mr Garrison asked Chasing after principal Victory.

"Children what the fuck just happened?" Chief asked shocked by what he just witnessed.

"We still trying to figure it out ourselves Chief" Stan said all the boys in shock after what they just saw.

 **Sorry for the wait I'm trying to the wait for these chapters as short as possible sense the chapters are really slow. Please rate and review or leave a suggestion below for another song I can use.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lock it up!

**Chapter 3 Lock it up**

All the kids were gathered back into class and Mr Adler was given the job of teaching them now. "Okay children continue with your work in peace, oh and no screwing around!" Mr Handlers said.

"you guys, you guys oh my god you guys Mr Garrisons performance has already got over 200 likes" Cartman said watching the video on his phone.

"Cartman! It's bad enough you recorded him putting it on Facebook is going to ruin Mr Garrison" Kyle said.

"So I don't give a fuck about that pervert" Cartman said.

"You don't give fuck about any one fat ass" Stan said.

"It's on twitter, YouTube and Tumbler as well" Kenny said looking over at Craig's phone.

Craig flipped Kenny of and placed his phone in his pocket

"Aww jezz fellas Mr Garrison sure is going to be upset"

"SHUT UP BUTTERS NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK" Cartman screamed.

"Hey quit screwing around!" Mr Adler said to Cartman.

"Aww jezz fellas Mr Garrison is sure going to have a problem getting his job back now" Butters said.

"We already have a problem Butters" Kyle said.

"We do?" Stan said confused.

"Yeah we need to figure out what's making everyone sing" Kyle said.

"Why it's kind of funny watching Cartman jump up and down" Kenny said.

"Fuck you Kenny! You poor piece of crap!" Cartman yelled.

"Gentle man please there is no need for swearing" Gary said.

"Piss of you stupid Mormon prick!" Cartman said.

Gary was going to keep quiet and stay out of there conversation but just like Mr Garrison and Cartman Garry felt a strange power flow through him.

"I got a feeling that you could be feeling a whole lot better than you feel today" Gary sang getting out of his chair.

"You say you got a problem? Well that's no problem! Its supper easy not feel this way!" Garry sang moving in between Kyle and Cartman.

"Oh god it Stan it's happening aging" Kyle whispered to Stan.

"When you start to get confused because of thoughts in your head, don't feel those feelings because you might just end up dead" Gary sang.

"Oh humbergers!" Butters screamed.

"Lock it up! Throw away the key, just a lock, it comes in really handy!" Gary sang

"When you're feeling certain feelings that don't seem right, push them all away out of the light" Gary sang.

"Lock it up! deep inside, just throw away the key what's so hard about this" Gary sang.

"Looking around I can see you're all very confused and you've probably lost your fuse. You must understand my religion is not strange, we just believe every one of you is capable of great change!" Garry sang.

"Hey stop screwing around!" Mr Adler's saw Gary out of his seat

"I know some people don't like what Mormons are taught, your feelings are poisoned by the devils thoughts" Gary sang.

"Lock it up! Deep inside, just throw away the key what's so hard about this" Gary sang.

"My sister had was a dancer, but she got cancer! The doctor said "she still had two months more!" I thought she had time, so I got in line, for the new IPhone at the apple store." Gary sang.

"Ohhh Cancer I hope she's okay" Butters said.

"She lay there dying with my father and mother her very last words were" Gary sang

"Where is my brother" Gary sang

"Wraghhhhh" Clyde burst into tears.

"Lock it up! Turn those feelings to poo, the fear that I might get cancer too" Garry sang.

"Oh hamburgers not you as well" Butters said.

"Now when I was in 4th grade, I have a friend Steve Glade! He and I were as close as two friends could be! One thing led to another and soon I would discover…" Gary sang.

"I was having really strange feeling strange feelings for Steve… I thought about us on a deserted island. We'd swim naked in the sea and he'd try and…" Gary sang.

"Hey quit screwing around!" Mr Adler's said

"Lock it up! Throw away the key, there its gone "Good for you" My hetro side just won! I'm all better now! Boys should be with girls, that's heavenly fathers plan! So if you ever feel you're rather be with a man…" Gary sang.

"Lock it up!" Gary sang

"Well wait a minute Gary I thought it was okay to have gay thoughts as long as you don't act on them" Butters said.

"Noooooooooo!" Garry sang.

"Cause then you're just keeping it down! Putting them away without a lock! Thinking nobody needs to know! But that's not true! Being gay is bad, but lying is worse! So just realise you have a curable curse" Gary sang.

"Lock it up! Lock it up! Lock it up!" Gary sang.

"Now how do you feel" Gary asked.

"Well I still feel pretty gay to be honest" Butters said.

"Then you've only got yourself to blame. You didn't pretend hard enough! Imagine that your brain is made of tiny boxes and find the box that's gay and…" Gary sang

"CRUSH IT!" Gary sang

"Okay, okay I'm not feeling any gay thoughts any more" Butters said.

"Alright it worked" Gary said.

"Yay!" Butters said but didn't know why.

"Lock it up! Lock it up! Lock it up!" Gary sang.

"Lock it up! Lock it up!" Gary sang

"Throw away the key" Gary sang.

"What a cool little Mormon trick, we do it all the time!" Gary sang.

"When you're feeling certain feelings that just don't seem right!" Gary sang

"Get those pesky feelings and lock them up!" Garry sang

"He locked it all away! Now he isn't gay and he lock…" Gary sang.

"Lock it up, Lock it up, Lock it up, Lock it up, Lock it up…

Lock it up, Lock it p, Lock it up, Lock it up…

Lock it up!" Gary sang.

"LOCK IT UP" Gary sang then passed out on the floor exhausted by his performance.

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters said.

"Oh crap kids stay here I'll only be gone only for a minute so no screwing around" Mr Adler said taking Gary to the nurses office.

"Holy shit guys it happened again" Stan said.

"Yep and once aging I got the whole thing on vide Facebook must love me" Cartman said.

"Cartman you are such an Ass hole!" Kyle said.

 **Was this a long chapter because it felt long writing it anyway this song was turn it of from the book of Mormons RoseBudwolf1000 I hope you were happy with this chapter sense you suggested the song. Thank you to everyone else who has suggested songs I will try to use all of your suggestions.**

 **Please rate and review**


	4. Chapter 4 Torn between two lovers

**Chapter 4 Torn between two lovers**

"Quit screwing around!" Mr Adler's said, to the class who were seating there in peace.

"Okay now as some of you might know earlier today your former teacher Mr Garrison was performing a rather unpleasant act of… well I don't know what that was meant to be, anyway because of this Mr Garrison has been suspended. Instead you have me as your new teacher which means there will be no more screwing around! Okay class dismissed." Mr Adler's said, all the children left to go to lunch.

"Oh weak dude Mr Garrisons been fired that sucks balls" Cartman said, walking along side Kyle, Stan and Kenny.

"Why the hell do you care?" Stan asked.

"I don't care, I couldn't give a rat's ass about that sex freak but if I had to choose between a teacher who's as strict as fuck and a teacher who doesn't give a fuck I think I go for option B" Cartman said.

"What are you talking about? I for one am happy that MR Garrison is finally leaving maybe now we learn something that wasn't just on CBS last night" Kyle said.

The boys continued to talk and argue as they made their way into the lunch hall passing Wendy and Token.

"Stan" Wendy whispered under her breath so Token couldn't hear.

"You say something Wendy?" Token asked.

"No, no nothing, hey why don't you go get us a seat at the lunch tables why I go put my stuff away in the lockers" Wendy said.

"Okay babe" Token said, planting a kiss on Wendy's chick and walking off.

Wendy watched Token walk away then turned to her locker, she opened it up and sighed when she saw an old picture of her and Stan at Starks pond on their first date. Wendy was about to tear the picture up but just like the victims before her, she too felt a strange urge inside her, making her sing.

"There are times when a woman has to say what's on her mind" Wendy sang.

"Even though she knows how much its goanna hurt"

"Before I say another word let me tell you, I love you"

"Let me hold you close and say these words as gently as I can"

"There's been another man that I've needed and I've loved" Wendy sang looking over at Token by the lunch que

"But that doesn't mean I love you less" Wendy sang looking back at the picture of Stan she held in her hand.

"And he knows you can't possess me and he knows he never will"

"There's just this empty place inside of me that only he can fill" Wendy sang, standing in the door way looking between Stan's table and Tokens table.

"Torn between two lovers feeling like a fool" Wendy sang, slowly walking into the cafeteria

"Loving both of you is breaking all the rules" Wendy sang, stroking Stan and Tokens hair as she walked past them both.

"Wendy what are you doing?" Token asked.

"It's just like Mr Garrison" Kyle said, as Stan continued to watch Wendy in shock.

"Torn between two lovers feeling like a fool" Wendy sang.

"Loving you both is breaking all the rules"

"You mustn't think you've failed me just because there's someone else" Wendy sang, looking at Token.

"Wait what the hell does that mean!" Token said, feeling a little angry.

"You were the first real love I ever had" Wendy sang, changing her view to face Stan.

"And all the things I ever said I swear they still are true"

"For no one else can have the part of me I gave to you"

"Torn between two lovers feeling like a fool"

"Loving both of you is breaking all the rules"

"Torn between two lovers feeling like a fool"

"Loving you both is breaking all the rules"

"I couldn't really blame you if you turned and walked away" Wendy sang, turning around facing the wall.

"But with everything I feel inside I'm asking you to stay" Wendy sang, still facing the wall.

"Torn between two lovers feeling like a fool"

"Loving both of you is breaking all the rules"

"Torn between two lovers feeling like a fool"

"Loving you both is breaking all the rules"

"Torn between two lovers feeling like a fool"

"Loving both of you is breaking all the rules" Wendy finished her song and turned back round.

"You okay Wendy?" Token asked.

Wendy rubbed her head, feeling like she had a bit of a head ache then took a seat next to Token "Yeah I'm fine I just got a bad head ache" Wendy said.

"Wendy do you not remember any of that?" Stan asked.

"Any of what?" Wendy asked.

"You were singing about your feelings for Token and Stan all across the cafeteria look" Kenny said snatching Cartman's phone of him and passing it to Wendy.

"Aye!" Cartman moaned.

"What the hell I don't remember singing any of this" Wendy said watching the video.

"That's it somethings happening to this town it's infected somehow, everyone is singing random songs and never remembers anything about it. If we want this to stop we have to find out what or who has done this and change our town back" Kyle said, to Stan, Kenny and Cartman.

"You guys have fun with that, we see you later" Token said, dragging Wendy away with him.

"Aye! Hold on you still have my phone you black ass hole" Cartman said chasing after Token.

 **I'm not that proud of this one manly because Wendy's not with Stan which just annoys me but we have to be patient. Anyway this chapters will now be weekly I don't know what day I post them on but I try to post one every week.**

 **Please rate and review**


	5. Chapter 5 What time is it!

**Chapter 5 What time is it?!**

"Okay kids there's only half an hour left so you can spend that writing up your homework, then solving the remaining maths problems on the board, raise your hand if you need assistance" Mr Adler said.

"Homework! Oh that's freaking weak dude!" Cartman moaned.

"No swearing Eric!" Mr Adler told Cartman of.

"Suck my balls!" Cartman responded, all the students except Kyle laughing at Cartman's remark.

"Okay well sense this is your final day at school before summer holidays I'm going to let that little comment slide. Though when you all come back from your break their well be no screwing around in my class! That means no swearing, no eating or drinking, no talking and especially no singing!" Mr Adler's said eyeing up his class but mainly Cartman he know making him follow the rules would prove to be a problem.

"What if we don't want to follow your rules?" Cartman questioned, stuffing his face with cheesy puffs.

"Ugh, just do your work I'll deal with you after the summer holidays" Mr Adler's said.

"What you fellas doing in the summer holiday?" Butters asked.

"Shut the fuck up Butters we're trying to talk here!" Cartman yelled, making Clyde cry.

"Don't be such a pussy Clyde" Stan said, making Clyde cry more.

"So we going to meet up at Stan's house at 4:30, what you do before that is up to you" Kenny said.

"Whatever" Cartman said, stuffing his face with chess puffs.

"Aww jezz fellas only 10 seconds now" Butters said looking nervously at the clock.

"Sweet" Cartman said noticing the time.

Everyone watched as the second hand clicked away, as they did Butters felt a strange energy flow through him. The bell rang signalling the end of term, all the students got out of their seats and ran towards the exit where Butters was standing.

"What time is it?" Butters sang.

"Time for you to get the fuck out the way, that's what time it is" Cartman said.

"It's our vacation" Clyde sang standing on one of the desks,

"What time is it?" Butters sang.

"Party time!" Bebe sang, standing on the desk next to Clyde.

"That's right say it out loud" all the children sang including Mr Adler's.

"What time is it?" Butters sang.

"Time for you to fuck of!" Cartman yelled, at the unfazed Butters.

"Time of our lives, anticipation" Bebe and Clyde sang together.

"What time is it?" Butters sang.

"Summer time!" the whole class sang, except Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny. "Schools out scream and shout!" the class continued to sing, leading everyone out

"You guy's what the fuck is going on?" Cartman asked, elbowing Stan.

"The same thing that's been happening to everyone lately" Stan said.

"Finally summers here, it's good to be chilling out, I'm of the clock, the pressures off and my girls what it's all about" Clyde sang, making all the girls moan in delight. "Ahhhh, he's so dreamy"

"Ready for some sunshine for my heart to take a chance, I'm here to stay not moving away ready for a summer romance." Wendy sang, grabbing Stan by the hand and spinning him round in circles.

"Everybody's ready going crazy yeah we're out, so c'mon and let me hear you say it now." Butter sang, leading everyone through the halls.

"What time is it?" everyone sang "Summer time! It's our vacation"

"What time is it?" everyone sang "Party time! That's right say it loud"

"What time is it?" everyone sang "the time of our lives, anticipation"

"What time is it?" everyone sang "Summer time! Schools out, Scream and shout!"

"Good bye to rules, no summer school! I'm free to shop till I drop" Bebe sang.

"That's right!" Wendy agreed.

"The Party never has to stop! We've got things to do, we'll see you soon, and we're really goanna miss you all" Butters sang, leaving the school.

"Everybody ready going crazy yeah we're out, c'mon and let me hear you say it now right now!" Bebe, Clyde and Butters sang.

"What time is it?" everyone sang "Summer time! It's our vacation"

"What time is it?" everyone sang "Party time! That's right say it loud"

"What time is it?" everyone sang "the time of our lives, anticipation"

"What time is it?" everyone sang "Summer time! Schools out, Scream and shout!"

"No more waking up at 6am, cause now our time is all our own" Butters sang.

"Screw you guys! I'm out of here" Cartman said, walking away from the school.

"Yeah we don't need to see this" Stan said, walking off with Kyle and Kenny.

"School pride lets show it, champions we know it, South Park cows are the best! RED WHITE and GOLD! When it's time to win we do it! Number one we've proved it, let's live it up and party down that what the summers all about" Everyone sang. Including some of the teachers, dancing outside the front of the school.

"What time is it?" Butters sang, pointing at Bebe.

"Summer time is finally here, let's celebrate!" Bebe sang.

"I want to hear you loud and clear" Butters sang, pointing at Clyde.

"Now schools out! We can sleep as late as we want" Clyde sang.

"It's party time, we can do whatever we want" Wendy sang.

"What time is it?!" Butters sang.

"It's summer time!" Everyone sang "We're loving it!"

"C'mon and say it again now, what time is it?!" Butters sang.

"It's party time! Let's go have the time of our lives!" Bebe sang.

The song ended and everyone stopped singing and ran of school grounds, all of the clueless of the little show they had just put on.

"Hey where'd everybody go?" Butters asked, tapping her knuckles together.

 **Okay I got a couple of the next chapters already written up but I'm not posting them just yet. There be a lot funnier than some other ones, to be honest with you this chapter was just filler for upcoming chapters. Though let me ask you something what pairing do you like more Wendy+Stan or Wendy+Cartman please tell me in the review it help in the story.**

 **Please review and rate**


	6. Chapter 6 Fuck them all

**Chapter 6 Fuck them all!**

Kenny ran from his room to the top of the stairs "Mom where did you put my Parka?" Kenny asked, yelling down the stairs.

"That thing needs a wash, it's in the bath I wash it with Karen's clothes when she gets home"

"Where is she?" Kenny asked.

"At a Ruby's"

"Craig's sister ha, he must be happy but wait mom I need my Parka for later I'm going round Stan's in half an hour" Kenny said.

"Sorry Ken but I'm not doing the washing until your sister gets home, maybe your brother has a jacket you can borrow"

"Goddam-it" Kenny stomped his feet on the stairs, cracking the ceiling above him.

"Keep it down shit head!" Kevin yelled, from his room.

"Fuck you" Kenny said hitting the wall.

That was it the ceiling gave way and fell on Kenny crashing him and killing him instantly.

"Oh my god they killed Kenny!" Kevin yelled.

"You Bastard" there mom yelled, from downstairs.

It was at this moment as Kenny responded in hell, that he felt his body being overwhelmed by the urge to sing.

"The fire blazes high on the volcanoes top" Kenny said walking up the volcano.

"Not a friend to be seen"

"A Kingdom of pain and suffering"

"And it looks like I'm the king"

"The ash is raining down the darkness inside"

"I can't keep it in, I don't want to try"

"They never know"

"They never under stood"

"I just had to be the good boy I never wanted to be"

"Hid it all away"

"They never remember anyway"

"Well now they will"

"Fuck them all!"

"Fuck them all!"

"Can't handle this secret anymore"

"Fuck them all!"

"Fuck them all!"

"I hate that I'm so dam poor"

"Kenny is that you we need you to sign in" Damien said.

"I will rise"

"Then wipe them all out"

"Let the fires blaze"

"The heat never bothered me anyway"

"It's funny how I thought"

"That my friends could accept me"

"But now I see that even though they try there never really understand"

"So I show them all"

"It's time for them to see what I can do" Kenny sang running into Damien's castle, on the top of the volcano.

"Kenny what do you think you're doing I here get out!" Damien said.

"To show you all and make you pay"

"No death, no life, no rules for me, not for me"

"You're all see"

"Fuck them all!"

"Fuck them all!

"I am one with the hell fires eye"

"Fuck them all"

"Fuck them all"

"Your never remember me die"

"Here I stand and here I'll stay"

"Let the fire rise up"

"Down here I am powerful more than before"

"You think just because my farther isn't here, that you can come in and sing and dance" Damien said with an angry tone.

"My soul is dying as I plot against my town" Kenny sang

"And with one look the demon jumps a yard"

"I'm never going back, that town is in my past"

"Fuck them all!"

"Fuck them all!"

"I'll rise at the break of dawn"

"Fuck them all!"

"Fuck them all!"

"That quite boy is gone"

"Here I stand in the fires of hell" Kenny stood on balcony

"Let the fires rise up" Kenny sang, as all the volcanos behind him shot out lanes of lava and sparks of fire rose next to him.

"The heat never bothered me anyway"

"Can you please get out of my castle now" Damien said.

"What?" Kenny asked clueless.

 **What's gotten into Kenny you ask well mainly the curse but we get back to that one. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter please rate and review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Schadenfreude

**Chapter 7 Schadenfreude**

Cartman, Kyle and Stan made their way to Stan's house "Where's Kenny Fat ass?" Stan asked.

"I don't know I went to his house and he wasn't there his mom said he never came home" Cartman said.

"Wired, we just have to wait and see" Kyle said.

"Hey fellas! Fellas" Butters called from his bedroom window.

"Butters you ass hole what are you doing up there?" Cartman asked.

"Well my dad grounded me for singing in class but I don't remember singing" Butters said.

"You did dude you and the rest of the school" Stan said.

"Really aw hamburgers"

Cartman felt a familiar shiver go down his spine as he began to sing out "right now you are down and out and feeling really crappy"

"Jezz I sure am" Butters said.

"When I see how sad you are, it sort of makes me… happy" Cartman sang

"Happy?!" Butters screeched.

"Sorry Butters human nature, nothing I can do…"

"Dude it's happening again" Stan whispered to Kyle.

"Yeah well at least it's not happening to us" Kyle said then felt a strange energy surge through his spine.

"It's Schadenfreude!" Kyle and Stan sang in the back ground

"Making me feel glad that I'm not you!" Cartman sang.

"Well that's not very nice fellas…" Butters said.

"Well nobody said it was nice but everybody does it!" Cartman said.

"Do you ever clap when a waitress falls and dropped a tray of glasses?" Cartman sang.

"Sometimes" Butters said.

"And isn't it fun to watch figure skaters falling on their asses" Stan sang.

"It sure is"

"Don't you feel all warm and cozy, watching people out in the rain" Kyle sang.

"Yeah!"

"That's Schadenfreude! People taking pleasure in your pain." Kyle, Stan and Cartman sang.

"Schadenfreude, huh? What's that some kind of Nazi word?" Butters asked.

"Yep, it's German for happiness at the misfortune of others!" Cartman explained.

"Happiness at the misfortune of others, wow that is German!"

"Watching vegetarian being told she just ate chicken!" Cartman sang.

"Or watching a frat boy realize just what he put his dick in!" Stan sang.

"Being on an elevator when somebody shouts, "Hold the door!" Kyle sang

"No!"

"Schadenfreude! Fuck you lady! That's what stairs are for!" all three of them sang.

"Straight A students getting B's" Stan sang.

"Or Ex's getting STD's" Cartman sang.

"Waking doormen from their naps" Kyle sang.

"Watching tourists reading maps" Stan sang.

"Football players getting tackled" Cartman sang.

"CEO's getting shackled" Kyle sang.

"Watching actors never reach the ending of their Oscar speech!" Stan sang.

"Schadenfreude!" all three of them sang.

"Schadenfreude!"

"Schadenfreude!"

"Schadenfreude!"

"The world needs people like you and me who've been knocked around by fate" Cartman sang.

"Cause when people see us they don't want to be us and that makes them feel great!"

"Sure we provide a vital service to society"

"Schadenfreude! Making the world a better place…" they all sang.

"Making the world better place…"

"Making the world a better plaaaace…"

"To Be!"

"S-C-H-A-D-E-N-F-R-E-U-D-E" Cartman sang

The boys fell to their knees exhausted they sat there in the snow as Butters looked down at them clapping.

"Jezz fellas that was quite a show"

"What show?" Stan asked getting of his knees and back on his feet.

"Well fellas you were just singing and dancing in my garden just now"

"What oh god dam it! Stan it's happened to us" Kyle moaned.

"You didn't record it did you Butters" Cartman asked.

"No Eric I'm grounded I'm not allowed my phone for at least a week"

"Good lets go guys" Cartman led the way to Stan's house, seeing no other choice Stan and Kyle followed him.

 **The Legend of Zelda you suggested this song so I hope you enjoyed this, if you have any more song suggestions then don't be shy**


	8. Chapter 8 What i wouldn't give

**Okay so this going to be a little bit different because I made this song up myself but you guys should like because you've been asking for a Stan duet you know just not with Cartman. Anyway enjoy and I hope you like it**

 **Chapter 8 What I wouldn't give**

Kenny wondered the dark princes castle looking for the antichrist otherwise known as Damien "Damien where are you we need to talk!" Kenny yelled, through the castles halls.

"Your still here, why are you still here?" Damien asked, appearing behind Kenny.

"I don't know the route I usually use to get back is sealed something is keeping me in hell"

"Oh what a shame so why have you come to me"

"I want you to kill me"

"Okay but why?"

"Well why I die on earth I end up here so maybe if I die here I end up back there" Kenny said, pointing above them.

"Fine whatever just don't tell my dad"

"Yeah where is the big D I haven't seen him at all"

"He's away on a business trip with god he should be back soon"

"Oh okay then now let's get this show on the road" Kenny said, closing his eyes and taking a step back.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh! Kenny screamed grabbing his arm where the bullet had passed through "what the fuck Damien!"

"You asked me to kill you so I shot you"

"You shot my arm dip shit, all right do it again but this time make sure you get my head" Kenny closed his eyes and waited for the bullet.

"Aghhhhhhh! Fuck me!" Kenny feel on his knee as the bullet passed through his right leg.

"Opes I missed"

"Just give it hear I do it" Kenny placed the gun to his temple and fired. "Aghhhhhhhhh! This hurts so much!" Kenny screamed unfortunley he had only shot his ear of.

"Okay this time I do it" Kenny shot himself in the face "Aghhhhhhhhh!" Kenny had shot one of his eyes out but he was still alive somehow.

"Oh fuck this" Damien sent Kenny on fire and watched as he burned alive.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kenny screamed until he was nothing but ash.

"Finally now where was I?"

 **Back in South Park**

In Stan's room the boys were trying to figure out the route of the curses power "So what makes you so sure it's a curse Cartman?" Kyle asked.

"Well do you want sing and dance every day trust me Kyle this is a curse" Cartman said.

"It feels like one South Parks very own musical curse" Stan said.

"Gay!" Cartman moaned.

"We need to figure out what triggers the singing" Kyle said.

"Well Cartman was the first one to start singing and that was straight after I asked him why he is such an asshole" Stan said.

"Then he started singing about being asshole that can't coincidence, who was next?"

"Mr Garrison he sang about dicks!" Cartman added.

"Yeah and before started singing he look like he was about to lose his temper"

"So?" Cartman asked.

"Well both you and Mr Garrison singing while angry that can't be a coincidence neither"

"Maybe but other bout Gary Harrison he didn't seem angry" Kyle said.

"Khal he was singing about how much he hates gays trust me Khal he was angry"

"Okay then well what about Wendy?" Kyle asked.

"Wendy?" Stan said and felt a strange sensation come over him

"To see her sing, the way she did about me it brings me hope" Stan sang.

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose while Cartman got pissed off and marched up to Stan

"That maybe, just maybe I could spend another day with her" Stan sang

"Oh please Stan! Don't make me baff!" Cartman yelled, as Kyle elbowed him in the stomach.

"You don't need her you're doing fine on your own" Cartman sang, leaving Kyle standing there to watch.

"She pushed you away and left you pain"

"Leaving me all alone" Cartman and Stan sang together.

"Even though she hurt me and made me cry, I would do anything to be with her for one more day"

"Ha! You sound so fucking gay!" Cartman sang.

"Her hair smelt like roses" Stan sang.

"Yeah dead ones that decade" Cartman sang.

"She looked like an angle" Stan sang.

"Who had fallen flat on her face" Cartman sang.

"Her smile made me nervous" Stan sang.

"You were sick all over her" Cartman sang.

"She is my one true love" Stan sang.

"Shame she had enough" Cartman sang.

"I love her" Stan sang

"I love her"

"What I would give for one more day with her"

"I hate her" Cartman sang.

"I hate her"

"She tore out your heart and now you want her back"

"It's the way love works" Stan sang

"Well don't blame me when it hurts" Cartman sang.

"She left me for another man and yes she's still with him" Stan sang,

"You say that like it's such a bad thing" Cartman sang.

"I love her" Stan sang.

"I love her"

"What I wouldn't give for one more day with her"

"I hate her" Cartman sang.

"I hate her"

"She tore out your heart and now you want her back"

"Sometimes I look into the future, married we could be" Stan sang.

"Is she really worth it, all that heart ache again" Cartman sang.

"I would go through any pain as long as it meant seeing her"

"A relationship such as yours just can't work, when is in the game and the other is not" Cartman sang.

"Love is a risk but it's worth taking…"

"To see her"

"To smell her yuck dog poo" Cartman sang.

"To feel her" Stan sang.

"To kill her!" Cartman sang.

"No!" Stan yelled.

"I love her!"

"I love her!"

"What I wouldn't give for one more day with her"

"I hate her!

"I hate her!"

"She tore out your heart and now you want her back"

"I love her!"

"I love her!"

"What I wouldn't give for one more day with her"

"I hate her!"

"I hate her!"

"She tore out your heart and now you want her back"

"What I wouldn't give" Both Stan and Cartman sang

"To see her"

"Dead!" Cartman sang.

"Cartman!" Kyle yelled, only seconds later both Cartman and Stan feel on the floor exhausted.

"Oh what just happened?" Stan asked.

"Trust me dude its better if you don't know" Kyle said and received wired looks from both Stan and Cartman.

"Yahhhh, Yahhhh Men just like to get drunk yahh yahhh men just like to get drunk" the boys heard a familiar voice coming from down stairs and decided to investigate.

"Dude what the…" Stan said embarrassed.

"Oh my god this is so sweet you guys" Cartman said whipping his phone out and recording the naked drunk Randy Marsh.

"Men just like to get drunk yahhh yahhh" Randy sang.

"It's the curse again dude" Kyle said, but Stan didn't hear him he was too busy pretending he was dead.

"God kill me now" Stan said.

 **I hope you liked that song it took a little while to write as for the ending with Randy your see his song next week don't worry. Please leave a review or a suggestion for more songs.**


	9. Chapter 9 Men just want to get drunk yah

**Chapter 9 Men just want to get drunk yah!**

The boys were all in Stan's room trying to figure out why everyone was singing, while they were doing that Randy was down stairs drinking beer and watching football.

"Come on, come on" Randy said, taking sips of beer while he watched the game.

One of the players passed the ball to his teammate but when he went to shoot it into the goal he missed by a mile. "What the hell was that?!" Randy yelled throwing his beer at the TV.

"Randy pick that up now!" Sharon ordered.

"Oh I'm sorry dose my anger upsets you Sharon" Randy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Your drunk Randy god why do you men always insist on getting so drunk when watching football" Sharon said rubbing her fore head.

"Sharon. Men just want to get drunk yah!" Randy sang.

"I come home in the dim evening, my wife screaming "When you going to stop drinking"

"Yah! Sharon love you're not a fun one, men just want to get drunk"

"Yah! Men just want to get drunk…"

"The big man takes my job and now I got nothing to do "when you going to start acting right" Mr Garrison sang entering the Marsh's house.

"Hey you can't just come in here" Sharon said but received no answer.

"Yah! Garrison you took a fall but you know it'll all be okay" Randy sang.

"Because men just want to get drunk" Randy and Mr Garrison sang.

"Yeah men we want to get drunk" Mr Garrison sang.

"Yah! Really fucking pissed" Randy sang, finishing his beer of and crushing it with his head then opening up another can.

"Oh for god sake Randy don't you think that's enough beer" Sharon said but of course was ignored.

"When the football is on, men just want to get drunk"

"Yah! Men just want to get drunk"

"Men Yah! Just want to get drunk"

"Drunk!"

"Drunk!"

"Drinking can be Mkay but only if you don't drink and drive because that's not Mkay" Mr Mackey sang entering the Marsh residence.

"Oh not another one" Sharon moaned.

"Drinking with sports" Randy sang

"Or drowning your troubles" Mr Garrison sang

"It doesn't matter Mkay because…"Mr Mackey sang

"Men just want to get drunk" all three of them sang.

"Yah! Men just want to get drunk"

"Men just want to get drunk yah! Maky"

"When football is on, men just want to get drunk" Randy sang.

"Yah! Men just want get drunk"

It was at this moment that Stan, Kyle and Cartman had come down from upstairs to witness this embarrassing display.

"Dad what the hell are you doing?!" Stan asked, embarrassed by his dads actions.

"Hahaha hahaha! Oh my god Stan your dads a fucking retard!" Cartman laughed but not for long, Stan punched Cartman in the gut.

"Maky"

"Men just want to get drunk Yah!"

"Maky"

"Men just want to get drunk yah!"

"Maky"

"Men just want to get drunk yah!"

"Maky"

"When the football is on" Mr Garrison sang struggling to stand up

"When the football is on" MR Maky sang leaning on Mr Garrison.

"When the football is on" randy sang taking his short of and swinging it round in the air.

"When…"

"The…"

"Football…"

"Is…"

"On…!" Randy collapsed onto his knees making the two teachers fall onto their asses as well

"Men…"

"Just…"

"Want…"

"To..."

"Get…"

"Drunk…!" they all sang as Randy pulled a six pack over the top of them.

All three men passed out on the beer soaked floor "Well thank god that's over with you boys go outside while I clean up this mess" Sharon instructed.

"Okay mom" Stan said, leading his friends outside.

"So what the hell do we do now?" Cartman asked, stuffing his face with cheesy puffs that he still from Stan's room.

"Hey guys" Kenny said, approaching the boys.

"Where were you Kenny you missed out on all the fun" Kyle said, Stan elbowed him in the side.

"Guys I think I have an idea on how to stop this thing" Kenny said.

"Really how?" Stan asked.

"We need to find Jesus" Kenny said, the three boys looked at each other then back at Kenny.

"Well it looks we won't be needing you anymore Jew" Cartman said.

"Fuck you fat ass!" Kyle retaliated.

 **So I thought I posted this last week but it turns out I did not so you're probably get another chapter sooner than expected. Also I tell you now this story is going to basically be very close to a South Park movie which means there be no pairings except Stan and Wendy because that's how it is in the TV show. You can still suggest songs for certain charters if you like but just letting you know there won't be no Kyman, Cutters, Creek or Style just Wendy and Stan.**

 **Please favourite, follow, review and suggest a song**


	10. Chapter 10 If you were gay

**Chapter 10 If you were gay**

Tweak sat in his chair reading his favioute book: Aliens real? You decied.

When all of a sudden the door burst open scaring Tweak "Ghaaa! Craig jesues Christ!" Tweak squecked.

"Hey Tweak your never guess who I found out is gay" Craig said.

"What! Wh-why are you telling me this!? I don't care! Lets change the subject wh-what you'd have lunch this morning?" Tweak asked.

"Whoa calm down I was only saying" Craig said, in a teasing mode.

"I AM CALM! GHAAA!" Tweak yelled, defensively.

"why should I care about some gay guy, I'm trying to read"

"Well I didn't mean anything by it, I just think we should be able to talk about thses things" Craig said, winding Tweak up more.

"Shut up Craig! I just want to read! Ghaaa!" Tweak yelled.

"but Tweak" Criag insisted.

"SHUT UP!"

Craig was about to retreat but then will you know by now what happens "Well, okay but so you know" Craig sang.

"If you were gay, that'd be okay, I mean cause , hey I like anyway. Because you see if it were me I would feel free to say that I was gay"

"But I'm not gay"

"Craig all I want to do is read" Tweak said, he was starting to get annoyed.

"If you were queer"

"uh, Craig!"

"I'd still be here"

"Craig I am trying to read this book"

"Year after year"

"Craig!"

"Because your dear to me"

"Ghaaa!"

"And I know that you"

"What?" Tweak asked

"Would accept me to"

"I would?" Tweak questioned.

"If I told you today, hey guess what I'm gay!"

"But I'm not gay"

"I'm happy just being with you"

"Yeah it's about aliens" Tweak said showing him the book.

"So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?"

"Craig that's sick!"

"No its not!"

"If you were gay I'd shout Hooray!"

"I'm not listening!"

"And here I'd stay"

"Lalalalalalala!"

"But I wouldn't get in your way!"

"Gahhhhhh!"

"You can count on me to always be besides you everyday to tell you its okay, you were just born that way and as they say, IT'S IN YOUR DNA!"

"Your Gayyyyyyyyyy"

"I am not gay!

"If you were gay"

"Gahhhhhhhhhhh!" Tweak screamed running out the room.

 **Well I just quickly threw this up just something before we get back to the main story I hope you like and it may have been rushed a little bit sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11 Black goo

**Chapter 11 Black goo**

"You really shouldn't be coming with us Khal the Jews killed Jesus remember" Cartman said.

"Shut the fuck up fat ass!" Kyle yelled.

The four boys stopped outside Jesus house, Kenny rang the doorbell and the four boys waited in patients for a response.

The door swung open and Jesus stood there dressed in a black robe holding a wine bottle in his hand. "Children yes come in" Jesus said shoving the four boys inside.

"Jesus Christ what happened to you?" Stan asked.

"I saw the truth and turned my back against my farther and now I only worship the one to dark lord Satan" Jesus said.

"So now you're a Satanist?" Kyle asked.

"You can't be a Satanist you asshole we need your help!" Cartman yelled.

"Well that's too bad kids I don't help anyone anymore at least not with price" Jesus said with a wide grin.

"I'm not paying you shit" Cartman said.

Kyle hit Cartman on the back of the head "Dumbass he doesn't want our money he wants our souls"

"Well I'm not giving him that neither"

"Fine than be gone!" Jesus yelled.

"Fine we go but we are not going to church any more" Stan said.

"Yeah!" Cartman and Kenny said following behind him.

Kyle walked up to the slouched down Jesus "Your better than this Jesus I know if you try you can beat whatever this is" Kyle said then headed towards the door where his friends were waiting for him.

The boys were about to leave the house when all of a sudden Jesus snapped his fingers slamming the door shut. The boys jumped at this then turned around to see Jesus Christ singing.

"You want to save your world"

"You want to be good"

"You want to do whatever benefits you"

"You want to be…"

"Real good!"

"Real good!"

"Real good!"

"Since the dawn of time"

"There could never be"

"A place for me"

"And humanity"

"Yet you can't have bad"

"No you can't have bad"

"Without the good!"

The red in Jesus eye began to return as he started to stop singing Kyle noticed this and started singing in hopes that it would encourage Jesus.

"You can't have bad without the good" Kyle sang.

"No Hero's without villains" Stan sang

"Or babys withouts sex" Kenny sang

"Wait what?"

"And you must be retard if you think you can eat cake without icing" Cartman sang.

"Noooooooooo!"

"Darkness shrouds us in the night"

"Manipulating our mind"

"The evil turns men into killers because we are all bad"

"There is no good"

"Sorry boys but it's all gone"

"I hope your crying hood"

"Come on boys you no I'm not wrong"

"Every one of the deadly sins gets commented day"

"It doesn't matter if blood spilt your still goanna pay"

"Not every human is low life scum" Kyle sang

"But ever one only thinks for number one" Jesus sang.

"Other bout the Police they save lives" Kyle sang.

"Or the criminals they let die" Cartman sang, earning a slap round the head from Stan.

"Good can't be without bad" Jesus sang.

"There can't be a heaven without a hell" Stan sang.

"Stop it! Stop it! You're driving me mad!" Jesus screamed, black goo oozed out of his eyes and nose and Jesus red eyes turned back to normal.

"Jesus you back to normal?" Kyle asked.

"Yes my son thanks to you and your friends" Jesus said.

"So we can stop singing now right?" Stan asked.

"No your hope in me was enough to bring me back and scare of the dark demon" Jesus said.

"What the fuck is this stuff?" Cartman asked, whipping the black goo of his shoe.

"That my son is dark matter the very thing demons are made of" Jesus said shoving all the goo into a glass.

"Oh my will you look at this place" Jesus said observing the satanic home "this will not do" Jesus said, then span round moving his body similar to a Tasmanian devil. In a matter of seconds his house was back to normal.

"That was fast" Kenny said.

"Children someone put that demon inside me on purpose" Jesus said.

"Do you know who Jesus?" Kyle asked.

"Yes I do and it's the same person who is behind this musical curse"

"Good let's get this asshole and make him pay" Cartman said.

"We will but we will have to travel a great distance in order to get to him"

"How far?" Stan asked.

"Children we are going to England"

"Nooooooooooooo!" Cartman moaned.

 **If you didn't like this chapter I don't blame you because I didn't neither, I tried so hard to make it not bad and this was the best I could do. The next chapter will be better I promise it will be funny and hopefully on time**


	12. Chapter 12 I fucking hate the airport!

**I know what you're thinking boy he updated quick well to be honest with you I was going to update one of my other story's. Though a long day at college and just can't be bothered plus I found the perfect song for this chapter. So without hesitation get ready to sing and laugh.**

 **Chapter 12 I fucking hate the Airport**

"Are we there yet?" The four children asked.

"Like the thousands of times before you asked children no we are not" Jesus replied.

"Why the fuck are we here anyway?" Cartman asked.

The four boys and Jesus Christ were in the middle of a giant cue for the airport they needed tickets to get to England.

"For the tickets dumb ass" Stan said.

"But we don't need tickets!" Cartman yelled.

"Of course we need tickets how else are we going to get on the plane?" Kyle asked.

"We've got fucking Jesus Christ with us are you seriously telling me he doesn't get in for free!" Cartman yelled.

"Hmm your right I have to speak to my lawyer about that" Jesus said.

"Get out the fucking way I'm not missing my flight" a random man yelled pushing Cartman to the floor so he could get through.

Cartman picked himself up from the floor and as soon as he was on his feet the pink slushy the man was drinking fell from the air and landed on Cartman's head the pink liquid poured all down his face and hat.

The drink began to melt as Cartman's face heated up he clenched his fists and jumped up in the air yelling "that dose it!"

"You okay dude" Kyle asked, while Stan and Kenny were busy stopping themselves from laughing.

Quickly Cartman was overcome by the musical curse and for a slight second his eyes sparked red.

"Some people might like to fly away" Cartman sang

"Or just come here to book tickets for another day"

"Dude he's singing again" Kyle said nudging Stan in the side.

"Oh god this can't be good" Stan mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Some people like to stay at home"

"But I don't want to be left alone"

"Doesn't your friend realise there's no singing in the airport" Jesus said.

"No Jesus this is what the musical curse dose" Kyle said.

"Yeah he sings and sings until it's finally over" Stan said.

"Hee hee and he won't even remember it until he sees it on Facebook" Kenny said holding up a phone to record Cartman.

"Kenny when did you get a phone?" Stan asked.

"It's not mine its Cartman's it fell out of his pocket when he fell to the floor"

"I got to get my friends and wait in line" Cartman sang

"But the speed it's going I won't get my ticket until I'm fucking sixty nine!"

"The greedy bastards want extra pay!"

"For seating on their asses all day!"

"So I'm standing here my feet in pain"

"Where!"

"The!"

"Fucks!"

"My!"

"Fucking"

"Plain"

"The fucking airport! The fucking airport!"

For a split second the world went black and there was no life but then it was back and everything was back to normal except now they were at the front of their line receiving there tickets.

"Dude what just happened?" Stan asked.

"I don't know" Kyle said.

"This curse is indeed strong" Jesus said.

"Then we finally got our tickets" Cartman sang

"And my mood was starting change"

"Then they scanned us all and pulled me aside to rearrange my fucking ass!"

"The fucking airport!"

The boys and Jesus now found they were on the plane that was already half way there "dude it says here we are only 2hours away." Stan said.

"But it's meant to be 10 hour flight" Kyle said

"It seems this curse effects more than song children" Jesus said, the two bfs shared confused glances.

"When we finally got on the plan I expected first class"

"But instead I was placed next to a whiny spoiled brat that cried all of the flight"

"The fucking airport!"

"The air hostess was a blonde slut"

"And Kenny can't stop looking at her butt"

"Hey!" Kenny yelled.

"She ignored my request and spent the flight talking to that fucking ginger guy!

"The fucking airport!"

"Holy shit is this England?" Stan asked.

"In deed my son now quickly we must get going"

"Come on fat ass" Kenny called.

"When we finally arrived everything seemed so small" Cartman sang

"But I was wrong looking around this country it seems so crawl"

"No sugar, sweets or anything nice"

"We have arrived" Jesus said.

The boys looked at the brightly coloured sing above them and then at the amusement park in front of them.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Kyle asked

"Trust me the habanero of evil lives here" Jesus said.

"Now finally we came to cease and I say it one more time!" Cartman sang, the boys and Jesus turn their attention back to him.

"I"

"Fucking!"

"Hate!"

"The!"

"Airport!" Cartman yelled of the top of his lungs then collapsed to the floor.

"Well I guess that's one way to travel" Stan said.

"Behold my children the one responsible for this curse" Jesus said.

 **End for now I hope this song was better than the last and I hope you funny the next chapter will probably be posted sometime next week. If you enjoyed this please favourite, follow and review the story also if you want you can leave a suggestion for a song I could use.**


	13. Chapter 13 How bad can i be?

**Chapter 13 how bad can I be?**

The four boys followed there gaze and looked at the person Jesus was pointing at, they gasped in shock in surprise at the man standing in front of them. It was none other than Mr Micky Mouse, he stood there his hands on his hips glaring at the four boys.

"Ooo hoo, what the fuck are you little shits doing here?"

"Mr Mouse we have come here to command you remove your curse of this beloved town" Jesus said.

"Jesus Christ what are you doing here?"

"You have broken your deal with my farther and so you will be punished" Jesus said, arming himself with a nearby wrench.

"Whooo hooo, hold on now I don't even know what I've done wrong"

"You put South Park under a musical curse" Kyle said.

"No I didn't and what makes you think I did?" Micky asked, glaring down at the children.

"We don't know who did it we just followed Jesus here" Stan said.

"Well I know why you think I'm your man but I'm telling you I'm innocent" Micky said.

"Innocent you expect me to believe that mouse, you're the core all evil, you're the worse of the worse just confess"

Micky smiled as he felt the presences of the curse influence him

"How bad can I be?" Micky sang

"I'm just doing what comes naturally"

"How ba-a-a-ad can I be?"

"I'm just trying to make money" Micky sang pulling out hand full of dollars and throwing them on the floor.

Cartman dove head first for the money, picking up as many notes as he could get his hand on before Micky walked over him.

"How ba-a-a-d can I be?"

"Aye! Walk around asshole!" Cartman yelled.

"I'm just doing what comes naturally"

"How ba-a-a-ad can I be?"

"How bad can I possibly be?"

"Well there's a principal in nature"

"That almost every creature knows"

"Called survival of the richest"

"This is how it goes" Micky sang, jumping of the balcony and crushing through a bounce house

"The mouse with the money got to scratch and claw and punch"

"And the mouse that doesn't"

"Well the mouse that doesn't ends up with a credit card"

"Cru- ru-ru-ru-nch"

"How ba-a-a-ad can I be?" Micky left the bounce house and was now walking down the path with a group of children following behind him.

"I'm just doing what comes naturally"

"How ba-a-a-ad can I be"

"I'm just trying to make some money"

"How ba-a-a-ad can I be"

"I'm just doing what comes naturally"

"How bad can I possibly be?" Micky sang, entering the shop.

"There's a principal in business"

"And everyone knows its sound"

"It's the people with the money" Micky sang pinching a handful of dollars from a paying woman's hands.

"Brings ever loving world go round"

"So I've enlarged my company" Micky sang, standing by the princess

"Increased my factory" Micky sang, standing by the hotel.

"And brightened my corporate sign" Micky sang, standing next to Jesus again.

"Dude how'd he get back here so quick?" Stan asked.

"I don't know it's like Cartman at the airport" Kyle answered

"What?" Cartman asked, while Kenny held back a laugh.

"So you take care of yours and me I'll take care of…" Micky sang, poking Jesus in the chest.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine"

"Let me hear you say"

"Smogulous smoke"

"smogulous smoke" Kenny repeated.

"Kenny don't encourage him" Kyle said.

"Schloppity schlop"

"Schloppity schlop" Cartman repeated.

"Dude!" Kyle yelled.

"What?"

"Did you not hear what I said?"

"No I don't listen to Jews"

"Complain all you want it's never ever, ever, ever going to stop" Micky sang, getting all in Jesus face.

"Come on how bad could it possibly be?"

"How ba-a-a-ad can I be?"

"I'm just building the economy"

"How ba-a-a-ad can I be?"

"I'm just making children happy" Micky sang, lifting Stan up of the floor.

"How ba-a-a-ad can I be?" Micky sang, dropping Stan luckily he was unharmed.

"The parents seem to think I'm lovely" Micky sang shacking an old man's hand who was just entering the park.

"How ba-a-a-ad can I be?"

"How bad can I possibly be? Let's see"

"How ba-a-a-ad can he be"

"All the costumers are buying"

"How ba-a-a-ad can he be?" The children from earlier sang

"All the moneys multiplying!" Micky sang

"How ba-a-a-ad can he be?" The children sang.

"And Pixel is crying!" Micky sang

"How ba-a-a-ad can he be?" The children sang

"All the lawyers are denying!" Micky sang

"How ba-a-a-ad can he be?" the children sang

"Who cares if a few trees are dying?" Micky sang

"How ba-a-a-ad can he be?" The children sang

"This all so gratifying!" Micky sang

"How bad?!"

"How bad could I possibly be!?" Micky sang, then fell to the floor with the children.

"Hmm, you know what mouse I believe you may be innocent after all but this doesn't explain how whoever has got control of the curse got his hand on black goo"

"I know what happened" Micky said, getting back up to his feet.

"Whoever you're after is a theft, two weeks ago I had all 11 cases of black goo stolen from me without any clues to who took them. Now we both know that black goo is no problem for me to obtain but the fact is eleven cases of black goo was taken and now you have yourself a little musical curse. I'm no detective but that's not something I would call a coincidence." Micky said.

"Hmm, I don't trust you mouse but my farther dose and sense there is no proof of your involvement then you are off the hook" Jesus said.

"Can someone remind me what the hell black goo is?"

"An evil substance that can be used to enslave the weakest of minds, it can take the form of your friends or family's and then strike when you least expect it" Jesus said.

"So why does he have it?"

"God trust me to dispose of the goo without harming anyone and I have been for many years now by manipulating the goo into song to use in my movies" Micky said.

"But now someone else has the goo and it seems they have already found a purpose for it" Jesus said.

"You mean South Parks musical curse" Kenny said.

"Guys can we not think of a better name for it seriously" Cartman said.

"So where to now?" Stan asked.

"I don't know but I know somebody who might" Jesus dropped, the wrench and closed his eyes he placed both his hands together and whispered something under his breath.

In a flash Jesus and the kids vanished from the park and were taken away, Micky turned around and walked back to his office. "Fucking Americans" Micky whispered.

 **I'm so sorry for the month's long wait I only just got my laptop back and now I'm back on track, I'm going to try and update this weekly again but don't hate me if I miss and update. Please review, follow and favourite if you enjoyed this story and please feel free to leave a suggestion for another song.**


	14. Chapter 14 Broken Heart

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **Chapter 14 Broken heart**

While the boys and Jesus were away trying to figure out who's behind this musical curse one couple in South Park was having a slightly bad date and it was only going to get worse.

Token sat next to Wendy on the bench in front of Starks pond, Token threw tiny bits of bread at the ducks while Wendy sat there in silence. Token noticed Wendy's glum mood and decided to question it.

"What's wrong Wendy? You haven't said a word sense we got here" Token said, placing his hand on Wendy's shoulder.

Wendy shrugged the coloured hand of her and stood up from the bench, she let out a deep sigh and turned round to look at him.

"Token I don't think this is goanna work" Wendy said.

"What?!" Token screamed, like a little girl.

Token jumped up of the bench so fast the ducks by his feet flew away "Wendy what do you mean?" he asked standing behind her.

"I'm sorry but I can't pretend anymore" Wendy whispered.

"Pretend?" Token questioned.

Wendy turned around to face Token tears running down her face "I'm sorry Token it's over we're done" Wendy said, she run away from the pond desperate to get as far form Token as possible.

Token stood there a single tear built up in his eye as he tried to stop himself from crying he felt light paters of water drop in his head.

Token started to cry as the sky road and the rain poured down over south Park as he cried he felt something change inside him and all of a sudden Token stopped crying…

"Was I not everything you wanted in a man?" Token sang, the rain pouring down even harder.

"You know you were my world"

"You had me in palm of you had"

"So why'd your love fade away" Token sang, as his heart latterly broke in half

"I just can't seem to understand" Token sang, while pulling on his hair.

"Thought it was meant to be"

"Me and you until the end"

"But I guess I was wrong"

At that precise moment Craig and Tweak just happened to be walking by and stopped what they were doing when they saw Token crying and singing.

"Token you okay?" Tweak asked.

"Don't want to think about it!" Token sang, ignoring his friend's presence.

"think about what?" Craig asked.

"Don't want to talk about it" Token sang.

"Talk about what Token? You okay?" Tweak asked.

"I'm just so sick of it"

"I can't believe it's ending this way"

"I'm just so confused"

"Yeah you and me buddy" Craig said.

"Feeling the blues"

"I just can't live without you"

"Can you tell me is this fair"

"Is this the way it's going down?"

"Is this now we say goodbye?"

"Should of known better when you came around"

"you just had to make me cry"

"Now it breaks my heart to watch you"

"that sounds really creepy" Craig said.

"Because I know that you're living a lie"

"Living a lie gahhh! That's a lot of pressure" Tweak moaned

"shut up Tweak" Craig said, realising something was wrong with his coloured friend, it was obvious he was upset but he didn't understand why, he thought he was on a date with Wendy but if that's true then where is she?

"But that's okay because in time your find…"

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back round"

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back round"

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back round"

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back round"

"I remember everything that you claimed"

"You said that we were just fake"

"So now your goanna move on and maybe I should do the same"

"The funny thing about that is"

"I thought you were the one"

"Oh god!" Craig said,

"What?" Tweak asked.

"This is all because of his girlfriend the little drama queen is singing about being dumped, pussy" Craig said.

"You would have grown up to be my wife" Token sang.

"Now it's just shame we're done"

"I need to move on with my life"

"Don't want to think about it!"

"Don't want to talk about it"

"I'm just so sick of it"

"I can't believe it's ending this way"

"I'm just so confused"

"Feeling the blues"

"I just can't live without you"

"Can you tell me is this fair"

"Token it's okay to be sad after a break up" Tweak said.

"But why the fuck are you singing?!" Craig asked.

"Is this the way it's going down?" Token sang

"Is this how we say goodbye?"

"Should of known better when you came around"

"you just had to make me cry"

"Now it breaks my heart to watch you"

"Once again creepy and stop ignoring us asshole!" Craig yelled, starting to become frustrated.

"Because I know that you're living a lie"

"But that's okay because in times your find…"

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back round"

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back round"

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back round"

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back round"

"You should know that"

"Know what?" Tweak asked.

"He won't answer you Tweak, he's too busy being a complete fucking pussy!" Craig yelled

"Don't want to think about it!"

"Don't want to talk about it"

"I'm just so sick of it"

"I can't believe it's ending this way"

"I'm just so confused"

"Feeling the blues"

"I just can't live without you"

"Can you tell me is this fair"

"Is this the way it's going down?"

"Is this how we say goodbye?"

"Should of known better when you came around"

"you just had to make me cry"

"Now it breaks my heart to watch you"

"Because I know that you're living a lie"

"But that's okay because in times your find…"

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back round"

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back round"

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back round"

"What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back round"

Token stopped singing and his legs gave way he was about to fall to the floor but Craig managed to catch him in time. Token seemed to be unconscious which worried the two boys.

"Why was he singing Craig?" Tweak asked.

"Because he's a fucking pussy who doesn't like getting his feelings hurt"

"Yeah but why was he singing?"

Tweaks question bothered Craig, he knew Token well enough to know for a fact that he couldn't sing and if he was forced to sing for some reason he would make up all these bizarre excuses. Craig knew this but yet he had just witnessed it. Token did sing but the question is why?

 **I'm so sorry for the really long wait I've been busy but I'm going to try and update this at least once a month. Once again I am really sorry about the long wait and I know I've said it before but I promise I will try to update more.**


	15. Chapter 15 You're only second rate!

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **Stop! This is a warning for all those who are religious this chapter will offend you I'm sorry I didn't plan it that way but this is just how it came out. If it doesn't offend you then cool you know not to be offended by fiction. Now please enjoy and no hate if your offended.**

 **Chapter 15 You're only second rate**

Jesus and the boys arrived at their destination but where that was remained a mystery to them.

"Where the fuck are we?" Cartman asked.

While Jesus walked on further away from the boys, Kyle, Cartman, Stan and Kenny took their time to look around and figure out where they were. There seemed to be nothing around them, no buildings or people.

"Come on let's try and catch up" Stan said, he ran in Jesus direction but fell over and his body fell through the floor.

"Stan!" Kyle screamed.

"Holy shit dude, we're standing on clouds" Stan yelled, up to them.

"Are we in heaven?" Kenny asked.

"Oh my god Kyle you're the first Jew to enter Heaven" Cartman teased.

"Fuck you Cartman!" Kyle yelled.

"guys come down here you need to see this" Stan yelled.

"How the fuck do we get down there?" Cartman asked

"Like this" Kyle said, pushing Cartman.

"aghhhhh!" Cartman screamed, as he got up to his feet Kenny and Kyle jumped down on top of him. "Fuck you guys" Cartman huffed, getting back up to his feet.

"Stan!" Kyle said, spotting Stan in the distance.

"Guys come on you have to see this" Stan said, running of into the distance.

"Hey wait up!" Kyle yelled, he and Kenny ran after Stan.

"Guys stop running "huff" Seriously fuck" Cartman said, chasing after his friends and running out of breath.

"In here look" Stan said, he led his friends into a dark room.

Kyle and Kenny were beyond shocked at what they were seeing chained to the wall was a strange creature who they remembered to be God. On the wall opposite him a giant red demon known only as Satan was bolted down to the wall.

"Satan?" Kenny said.

"God?" Kyle said.

"Oh god no it's happening again" Satan moaned.

"What?" Kyle said, confused.

"Watch" Stan said.

Both Satan and God moaned and groaned as a large black hose was shoved up the immortal's ass, once locked in the hose began sucking black liquid from Satan and white liquid from God. The two liquid's travelled down individual paths until meeting up at the end where when combined it made a black ball which the boys now know as black goo.

"Dude what the fuck?" Kyle said.

"Okay I'm finally here now what… dude what the fuck!?" Cartman said, as he stood by the doorway.

"We should tell Jesus about this" Kenny suggested.

"No! If my son is here get him out now! He nor I can defeat this man he possesses power beyond my own" God said.

"All this power and he's using it to make the residence of South Park sing" Stan said.

"That monster" Kenny said.

"The question is why?" Kyle said.

"Who cares why all I know is that once I find this guy I'm going to kick him in the nuts!" Cartman yelled.

…

Jesus stood in his father's room overlooking the world below him, just like a lot of heaven his father's room was empty except for a mirror that can be used to watch the mortals below.

"Mirror when were you last used?" Jesus asked.

"One hour ago" the mirror responded.

"By who what is his name?" Jesus asked.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall please shut up and don't reveal it all" a voice behind Jesus said.

Jesus turned around and was faced with the man he assumed to be responsible for the musical curse and the man's looks was only confirming his suspicion. He was tall maybe the same height as him he had orange ginger spiky hair. Though not much of his face could be seen due to the large shades that were shaped like a music sheet with music notes on and of the lines. He was also wearing a purple cape that swung down to the floor, green and purple armour and boots, his arms and legs were covered in blue long sleeves which just like his glasses had music notes running among them.

"I assume you're the one responsible for South Parks Musical Curse" Jesus said.

"Well damn caught red handed well obviously I don't want to fight you sense your so much more powerful than me so I surrender to you Jesus my lord and saviour" He said, getting on the floor with his hands on his head.

Jesus used his power to summon a pair of holy handcuffs and placed them around his wrist but as Jesus locked the handcuffs they disappeared and the man jumped up and punched Jesus in the nose making him bleed.

"That for 1964! Now of course I'm not going to let you stop me, not when I've worked so hard for so long and of course you being the farther's boy you are, you won't let me continue"

Jesus ignored the blood dripping from his nose and threw multiple volts of electricity at him, the smoke cleared and for a second Jesus thought he had one but there he was unharmed without even a single scratch.

"Is that all you're got because that's just sad" he said, his fist grew larger and larger until he pushed Jesus back with a wave of his hand.

"Though I must admit, your parlour tricks are amusing" The man began to sing.

"Oh great now your singing" Jesus moaned.

"Now here's your chance to get the best of me" The man sang, holding his arms out and allowing Jesus to attack

"Jesus! Jesus! He has…" The boys yelled.

There yelling was noticed and the man zapped them and Jesus turning them into playing cards.

"Hope your hand is hot!" He sang, shuffling through the cards, the cards landed back on the ground and the boys and Jesus was turned back to normal.

"C'mon, boys, let's see what you've got!" the man sang, pissing the boys of.

The boys and Jesus charged at him throwing all sorts of different attacks. Jesus threw his holy light bulbs at him, while Stan and Kyle began throwing random items that the man's magic had conjured up. Cartman was shooting him, Kenny tried to help with his pocket knife by stabbing the man but all their attacks were to no vail.

"You can try slam me with your hardest stuff but your double whammy isn't up to snuff" He sang, while they continued their attack.

"I'll set the record straight your simply out of date" he sang, with one mighty twilled the boys and Jesus were sent flying.

"You're only second rate!" He sang, his whole body growing to a giant's size.

"You got a lot to learn about the immortal's game" He sang, kicking them all into a class room

The man was now dressed up as a teacher and zapped the five forcing them to stay seated in their desks "so for your education I'll reiterate"

"You're only second rate!" The man sang, the floor disappeared and the boys and Jesus fell down into the man's giant hand.

"Men cower at the power in my pinkie" he sang, the five crawled away from the man's pinkie before it slammed down and killed Kenny.

"Oh my god he killed Kenny!" Stan yelled.

"You Bas-stards" Kyle whispered, quickly he dogged out of the way of the falling thumb.

"My thumb is number one on every list!" he sang, letting Jesus and the boys go.

"But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible"

"Put me to the test!"

"I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!" he sang, digging graves for them and placing them inside.

A white light blasted through the ground and Jesus as well as Kyle, Stan and Cartman jumped out of the ground. Jesus threw a mighty sized bolt of lightning at him then locked him in a black coffin with multiple chains locked all around it. He then stuck several different weapons into the coffin while Cartman and Kenny shot at him. "Go ahead, zap with the big surprise, snap me in a trap and cut me down to size"

"I'll make a great escape it's just a piece of cake" The man sang, the coffin turned into a candle and as the man stood on top of the cake Jesus and the boys were turned into candles.

"Your only second rate!" the man sang, seating on a huge throne.

The boys and Jesus run away from the man as the floor behind them began to crumble

"You're know your hocus-pocus isn't tough enough"

"And your mumbo-jumbo doesn't measure up"

"Let me pontificate upon your sorry state"

"Your only second rate!" He sang, swiping them all away.

"Zaba-Caba-dabra!" he sang, shooting purple beams out of his fingers.

"Mothers goanna grab yah!" he sang, dressed up as a friendly woman and scaring the boys and Jesus.

"Alakzam-da- mus"

"This thing bigger then the both of us!" he yelled.

"so spare me your tremendous scare!"

"You look stupid in your underwear!" he sang, zapping Jesus.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Jesus screamed, embarrassed he covered his private parts with his hands

"And I can hardly wait to discombobulate"

"I'll send you back and packing in a shipping crate"

"you make a better living us a spinning plate"

"Your only second rate!" He sang, holding a white globe in his hand inside was Jesus looking around confused.

"That was fun but enough is enough you boys have a role to play in my game and whether you like it or not doesn't matter because as you can see I'm in complete control" he said.

"You won't get away with this asshole!" Cartman yelled.

Oh but my dear boy I already have"

"We're going to stop you, you're see you can't control us forever" Stan said, his threat made the man feel a little uneasy but he didn't allow that to show.

"Be gone!" he yelled, swiping his hand up into the air, a purple smoke surrounded the boys and took them away.

"Hmm, obviously those boys don't pose a threat to me but one can never be too careful, yes I think it's time that I finally reveal myself to South Park." The man said, an evil grin plastered across his face.

 **That's the end of this chapter, things are heating as we are slowly moving on to the second part of this story. So now you know what he looks like but we still don't know his name well I'm pretty sure you're find out next time. I hope you all enjoyed this and like I said before sorry if I offended someone. Please favourite, follow and review this story if you did enjoy and look out of Chapter 16 in February.**


	16. Chapter 16 Music Master

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **Chapter 16 The Music Master**

Kyle laid down in his bed ready to go to sleep but before he did, he thought it would be to check in on his friends. Quickly he created a group chat and invited Kenny, Stan and begrudgingly Cartman as well.

 **Weird day today huh?** Kyle sent the message and waited for a reply.

 **You can say that again but at least now we know who's behind this** While reading Stan's message Kyle had to agree that now that they knew who was doing this it would be a lot easier to put a stop to it.

 **I should have known a ginger would be behind this sneaky creepy gingers** Kyle could only let out a deep sigh after reading Cartman's message.

 **Hey where's Kenny you invited him to this as well right Kyle?** Kyle read out the question and became a little worried. He did invite Kenny and it was kind of strange that Kenny hadn't joined in on the group chat but whatever worried thoughts he had got pushed to the back of his mind.

 **Kinney's to poor for Facebook guys he doesn't even own a phone** Cartman replied.

 **I guess your right Cartman say Kyle now that we know who's behind this how are we going to stop him?** Stan asked.

 **We just got to kick that stupid ginger in the nuts!** Cartman responded.

 **Don't be stupid Cartman what we need to do is find out a way to take this guy's powers away**

 **I'd rather just kick him in the nuts!**

…

…

…

 **Do you guys hear that?** Kyle asked, he could hear someone singing from outside.

…

 **Guys? You still there?**

…

 **Hello!**

"I guess they fell asleep still kind of rude to just leave like that oh well" Kyle said, putting his phone away and lying back down to go to sleep.

Kyle quickly awoken once he heard the singing again only this time he was not in control of his actions as he walked out of his bedroom and out of the house. Sheila, Ike and Gerald Brofloskie was also not in control in fact the entire town was under this mysterious voice.

"Children and women follow my voice" the singing voice led the residents of south Park into the middle of town.

"rise out of bed and stop what you're doing" a man in a purple and green suit flew down from above.

"Walk down the path and join hands for you have no choice" the man was halfway down from the sky and now he could clearly be seen as the man behind all this the same man who has taken God, Satan and now Jesus.

"Now that I have this town under my control"

"Your all have to dance! And listen to my voice" the man sang, everyone began dancing on his order

"Your all clueless to what's been happening"

"the reason to why you've been singing"

"Well…"

"I'm the Music Master and you have to obey my voice"

"If I say jump you jump" The Music Master sang and on his word everyone jumped up into the air at the exact same time.

"If I say sit you sit" The Music Master sang and once more everyone followed his order and sat down on the ground.

"You simply have no choice"

"There's a reason to why I have been making you sing"

"You see I've been to this town before"

"I grew up here and it was quite a cheer"

"Until one day bullies picked on me and made me shed a tear"

"though one day something strange occurred while I was singing in choir"

"The bullies confronted me and out of nerves I kept singing higher"

"The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance"

"And it was then with wicked glee I made those puppets dance!"

"With powers like these I was in control"

"Unfortunley for me the local police were on patrol"

"They threw me out onto the streets"

"The last thing I remember is my best friends giving me some rat infested sheets"

"My closest friends had just stabbed me in the back"

"SO ANGER IS ONE THING I DO NOT LACK!" Music Master yelled.

"I'M THE Music Master"

"He's the Music Master!" The crowd sang.

"And everyone just fawns"

"He's the Music Master and we are all his pawns" The crowd sang.

"I'm the Music Master! Revenge made my path!"

"He's the Music Master and we must beware his wrath!" Wendy sang

"Your voice is beautiful" Music Master said, taken back by Wendy's amazing singing.

"AAaaahhHHH" Music Master sang a high note

"AAaaahhHHH" Wendy sang matching the high note.

"AAAAaaaaHHHH" Music Master sang an even higher note

"AAAAaaaaHHHH" Wendy sang matching it perfectly.

"AAAAAaaaaaHHHHH" Music Master sang the highest note.

"AAAAAaaaaaHHHHH" Wendy manged to copy it with precise position.

"Now I've finally returned and I'm here to staayyyyy" Music Master sang.

"My vengeance is coming and your all going to paayyyy!"

"I'm the Music Master!"

"Sing along you know the words" Music Master ordered.

"He's the Music Master and he's here to stay" the crowd sang.

"We can't help but obey his voice he simply has complete control" The crowd sang.

"Who am I?" Music Master asked.

"The Music Master!" The crowd sang.

"Say it again!" Music Master ordered.

"The Music Master!" the crowd sag

"That's right I'm the Music Master! You all have your parts to play" Music master sang.

"He's the music Master" the crowd sang.

"When this game is finally won and the last song is sung" Music master sang.

"I'll turn this town to ash then South Park will be done"

"He's the Music Master!" the crowd sang.

"I'm the Music Master!" He sang

"All though my plan is perfect there are those that wish to stop it!" Music Master sang, walking up to Stan, Kyle and Cartman.

"so I split them all up and place a curse upon them their life's will never be the same" Music Master sang, pink and green dust flew from out of his sleeves and slither into the boy's mouth, nose, ears and eye lids.

"The curse has been set so tomorrow it begins, these boy's life's will change" Music Master sang.

"Because he's the Music Master!" the crowd sang.

"Yes I'm the Music Master!" he sang

"And I'm here to stay!"

"Revenge is what I want and that is what I'll get"

"He's the Music Master and he's here to stay" the crowd sang.

"I'm the Master of music the maestro of life, I'm the man that controls all" Music Master sang.

"He's the Music Master!" the crowd sang

"I'm the Music Master!" he sang.

"And I'm here to make" Music Master sang while flying back up into the sky.

"youuuuu" Music Master sang, half way of the ground.

"Aaalllll" Music Master sang, his head touching the clouds.

"Paayyyyyy" Music Master sang disappearing through the clouds.

Everyone awoke from their hypnotic trance and returned back to normal, the whole town was angered and confused.

"Nobody look over here!" Mr Garrison said, hiding himself behind a bush in the park.

"Why are we all here?" Sharron asked.

"Did you call a meeting Mayor?" Sheila asked.

"No I'm as clueless as the rest of you" the Mayor said.

"Nice pyjamas Cartman" Stan teased, noticing the Mrs Piggy pyjamas he was wearing.

"Aye fuck you! Why are we all here anyway"

Kyle ignored his friends and pushed through the crowd making his way to a bench in the park, he climbed on top of it and let out a loud yell using the microphone he swiped from officer Barbrady.

"Everyone shut up!" Kyle yelled, silencing the crowd.

"Now I know your all confused but you must realize this isn't the first time this has happened"

"What are you talking about kid we've never had a town meeting in our pyjamas before" Mayor McDonald replied.

"yeah" Randy agreed.

"Rutter, Rutter, Rutter" Everyone chanted except the kids.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Cartman yelled, silencing the adults.

"Err thanks Cartman" Kyle said.

"Look all day today people in this town has been breaking out into songs maybe not all of you have witnessed it but I god damn sure that some of you have" Kyle said.

"I have" Craig said.

"Gahhhh so have I"

"you witnessed the curse?" Kyle asked.

"Curse what? No me and Tweak just caught Token singing about his break up but I just thought he was being a giant pussy" Craig said.

"Break up?" Stan questioned, rubbing his chin.

"Fuck you Craig and you know what I think I witnessed this curse at School Mr Garrison, Garry Harrison and Wendy all put on a little show at school. Hell even Cartman sang on the bus" Token said.

"No I didn't and anyway other bout Mr Marsh over there" Cartman said, pointing at Randy.

"What? I don't sing don't be ridiculous" Randy said.

"Actually Randy you, Mr Makay and Mr Garrison snag together earlier" Sharon said.

"but why is this happening?" Jimbo yelled.

"I don't know but if work together as a town united we can stop this" Kyle said.

"Yeah!" the whole town cheered.

…

Up above South Park the Music Master watched in the holy mirror as Kyle encouraged the town to work together.

"That's right Kyle give out your little speeches rattle them all up but it doesn't matter because tomorrow you won't remember a thing none of you will. Hahaha, Hahahaha, Hahahaha." Music Master laughed.

 **The end of this chapter and the end of the first part of the story in the next chapter you may notice a few changes to this story but I'm sure you're like it anyway. Hopefully Chapter 17 will be in February hopefully.**

 **I also want to thank everyone for the reviews and suggestions please keep them coming with what I have planned I'm going to need as many suggestions as I can get and thank you Mingler45567 for suggestion this song from Batman Brave in the bold the Music Miester I hope you like my version of it. So until next time stay frosty**


	17. Chapter 17 Kyle's Obsession

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **Chapter 17 Kyles Obsession**

The sun shinned through the window of Kyle Brofloskie waking him up from his deep sleep, the Jewish ginger boy slowly sat up out of bed and looked around his unfamiliar savings. Next to him was a small drawer with a glass of water and a picture of a small black ravened hair boy dressed in a brown button coat with red gloves protecting his hands and a red a blue puff ball hat that matched with the gloves.

Kyle picked up the framed picture to look at it more closely he noticed another boy with his arm around the other kid. This one however looked completely different he was wearing an orange coat and green gloves to match his oddly shaped hat. Kyle felt like he knew this boy but couldn't quite work it out.

While reaching in his cupboard to get dressed he noticed the clothes he owned were the same as the boy in the picture. Getting dressed Kyle couldn't take his eye of the picture two more kids were in the background of the photo. The first one wore an orange parka done all the way up to his nose as well as darker brown gloves for his hands. The second one wore an overly large red coat with a light blue hat with a single yellow strip running around it just like the others he too was wearing gloves this time yellow. Kyle felt angry looking at the wider kid but didn't understand why.

He locked this bedroom door and began to pace around the room holding the photo in his hand. Something had happened to Kyle for all his memories to disappear and he was sure it had something to do with the boys in the photo., who are they? And how do I know them?

"Somethings wrong with Kyle" Sheila sang from down stairs seating next to her husband.

"Somethings wrong with Kyle" Gerald sang.

"Somethings wrong with Kyle" Ike sang.

"don't know if we're ever get him back" they sang, together.

"My memories are rattled inside my skull, will it let me be? I cannot tell" Kyle sang.

"There are so many things I can't remember but when I think I know"

"It disappears and buries itself down in mind so very low"

"There's something here I'm not getting"

"though I keep forgetting"

"Like a memory long since passed"

"Here in an instant and gone in a flash!"

"What does it mean?"

"What does it mean?"

"Inside my mind"

"Secrets hid behind"

"These unfelt emotions confuse me so"

"simple objects, nothing more"

"But something hidden through a door"

"Though I do not have the key"

"Somethings there I cannot see"

"What does it mean?"

"What does it mean?"

"What does it mean?"

"I've seen the picture so many times"

"I know these people all connect if we all use our minds"

"My heads so full it's tearing me apart"

"As often as I try I never can get through, somethings wrong"

"So hard to put my bony figure on"

"Or perhaps it's really not as deep"

"As I've been led to think"

"Am I trying much too hard?"

"the answers right in front of me"

"Right in front of me!"

"It's simple really, very clear"

"Like music drifting through the air"

"Invisible but everywhere"

"Just because I cannot see"

"Doesn't mean I can't believe"

"You know I think this curse thing"

"It's not as tricky as it seems"

"Why, I will search for these boys and recover any led

"And get the answer I need"

"Hopefully bring back my memories"

"I bet I could break this curse too"

"And that's exactly what I'll do"

Kyle returned to his normal self and with a new mission to accomplish he left his room and ran out of the house in search of these three mysterious boys.

 **Maybe this isn't my best one but at least Kyle finally got a chance to sing anyway if you remember I while ago I asked you who you would like to pair up with Wendy Cartman or Stan. I have the result now and I am prepared to put it into the story but now I have another question. Who would you rather pair with Kyle? Please comment the name of that person in the review box below and if you haven't already favourite and follow the story.**


	18. Chapter 18 You don't know your psycho

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **Okay just want to let you all know I've decided to have all the boys fall in love in this story like a proper Disney story because come on it's a South Park Disney movie really except for its not. But anyway if you want to know the pairing's I will be using then scroll down if not then stop reading.**

 **Chapter 18 You don't know your psycho**

It was 13:37 when it happened, seating by the small pound next to one of her friends, Bebe Stevens dipped her fingers into the ice cold water swirling it around in a small circle. Heide still hadn't mustered up the courage to ask her crush out but decided today would be the day, if she saw him of course. It was only a couple of minutes later when Kyle appeared that Bebe sprang into action putting her good looks and charm to work.

Instead of playing it cool like she would normally do the curse had other ideas, not knowing what come over her Bebe jumped at Kyle in a frantic state.

"Kyle! Kyle! I love you!" Bebe yelled, grabbing his arm.

"Get of me!" Kyle yelled, pushing her of, that when his eyes started to glow purple and he two was under the curse influence.

"Yeah, your insane so unrestrained, your flipping heads on my life to entertain" Kyle sang.

"Don't be a bore! You can't ignore, Kyle you know this is your only chance to sc-o-re" Bebe sang.

"Everyone else here can see it, everyone else but you" Kyle sang.

"Hey!" Bebe moaned.

"You fuck up my world like nobody else, the way that you grope my ass gets me overwhelmed" Kyle sang.

"And when you smile with those lips it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh oh, you don't know your psycho"

"If only you could see what I can see, your understand why I want you so desperately!" Bebe sang.

"right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, oh oh, you don't know that you're psycho!" Kyle sang.

"And that's what makes you so fucked up" Kyle sang.

"Seriously Kyle shit!" Heidi said.

"You're such a case, this ain't no phase, do you even understand personal space?" Kyle sang.

"I don't know why your being shy and turn away when I try to sniff your eye-eye-eyes" Bebe sang.

"Everyone else here can see it, everyone else but you" Kyle sang.

"Jewish kid you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you type your words gets me overwhelmed"

"But when you hide behind masks it's not hard to tell. You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're that your my hero!"

"If only you saw what I can see you'll understand why you scare the shit out of me" Kyle sang.

"Right now I'm smelling your face and I can't believe. You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're my hero!"

"that's what makes you my hero!"

"Bebe you fuck up my world like goddamn fool, but when you say shit like that it's kinda cool and I guess it's better then swimming in a piss infested pool"

"Because you know, oh oh"

"Yeah, you light up my world like nobody else, oh you flirt like a freak and I'm overwhelmed"

"Though you're cackling now it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh oh, you don't know your beautiful"

"If only you see what I can see! Your understand why I want you so desperately!" Bebe sang.

"Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know, oh oh, you don't know your beautiful" Kyle sang.

"Oh, oh! You don't know your my hero!" Bebe sang.

"Oh, oh! That's what makes you beautiful"

The two kids broke out of there musical trance and returned to normal "I need to find the boys in this photo" Kyle said, almost unfazed by his performance.

"You mean your friends I think I saw Cartman and Stan outside Wendy's probably trying to win her back or something. I don't know where Kenny is though"

"Okay thanks"

"Bebe what the hell was that?" Heide asked.

"What?"

 **Cartman + Heide**

 **Wendy + Stan**

 **Kyle + Bebe**

 **Kenny+?**

 **Suggestions are welcome for Kenny but if I'm being honest it'll probably be someone very random because you know it's Kenny he's a slut.**


	19. Chapter 19 I'm English

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **Chapter 19 I'm English**

Craig, Tweak, Token and Clyde made their way to the park as they were quite excited to play some basketball. The curse didn't really affect them as much as anyone else, sure they had fallen under its influence but they didn't care. Tweak was a more paranoid then usual, Craig was defiantly more of a dick because of it and Token was still being a bitch about his break up.

"Ah, look at that fellas another fine day shinning down upon the mountains of South Park" Pip said, standing in the middle of the park.

"Whatever Frenchie" Craig said.

"Home of the finest people on the whole planet if I do say so myself" Pip said.

"Get lost Pip!" Clyde yelled.

"God I love this town!" Pip yelled.

"Pip I swear to god if you don't fuck of soon I'll beat the shit out of you"

And because this is just filler I'm not even going to bother to explain that Pip is now under the influence of the musical curse.

"I begin every sentence with an apology, sorry that's the case, that's just English policy" Pip sang.

"I thought he was French" Clyde whispered, to Craig.

"I don't know and I don't give a fuck" Craig answered.

"Probably the case with everything honesty I use ten words when two word do honestly" Pip sang.

"I'm English!"

"And that makes me unique! At least I think so when I hear you speak" Pip sang.

Craig gave Pip the finger but he didn't notice, he ran up to the boys and wrapped his arms around them.

"See I use to have a boyfriend then I got a little cocky, like…"

"Haha, Damien, Pip shippers, I'd like to see you stop me!"

"And sure enough… The ship had crumbled"

"Now in every forum all the crack ships stumble"

"I'm rather glad really, it made me more humble"

"What! You go through a break up! And your fucking happy!" Token yelled.

"Dude let it go he can't hear you anyway" Clyde said.

"Come and ask me what's my name, dear boy, I won't mumble!" Pip sang, completely uneverved by Tokens yelling.

"I'm English!"

"I don't want to be fantastic just adequate and if I'm nice, it's probably sarcastic"

"Gahhh! But he's nice all the time dsoe that eman he's sarcastice all the time or is he just being nice?! Gahhh! To much pressure!" Tweak screamed.

"Full of vigour and adventure that's what I like to think" Pip sang.

"I'm English!"

"Got some Harley in me a page of Hope whose just a dope then you must be me"

"I'm English!"

"Like the words in a thicket like, Crickey, Blimey, Shucks, Wicked"

"I'm English!"

"Got some good friends behind me, like Craig, Clyde, Tweak and Token"

"Kind of feel guilty about calling him French now" Clyde mumbled.

"I don't" Craig said.

"So if your down with the Jakes then let's make some noise!"

"But… If you'd rather not… That's fine"

"Pussy!" Craig spat.

"I'm ever so nice to the pets" Pip sang

"And I know not to strife too hard, I'm inventive, accepting, eccentric and yes, I suppose I'm a bit bizarre"

"But if you delight in monsters taken down just because of the way they live"

"Or you could feel a bleak joy in a missed birthday as the rain pours down on your ships"

"You can watch 10 hours of aliens, without ever breaking your stride"

"Repress your emotions and passions and bury them deep inside"

"Then I've kept a room in a cramped treehouse with a T.V that only shows girls coloured blue"

"Wait what?!" Clyde said, his attention caught.

"And I have the keys right here…"

"I've been keeping them just for you"

"Give them to me!" Clyde yelled.

"I'm English!"

"Fuck!" Clyde yelled.

"Better luck next time man" Token comforted him.

"I could ask him later"

"I wouldn't" Craig said.

"AS Harleys, English's and Jakes, No manners, roast Nanas, Mummy's Cakes" Pip

"Like a jungle kid, Chim chim cheereeo!"

"Or some fisticuffs on robots that are twice as strong as me"

"So if your down with the Jakes then put your hands in the air!"

"But if you'd rather not, that's fine, actually…"

"I mean… I don't want to cause to much of a fuss"

"Well at this point I would just like to take a moment to apologize for all the things that I've done to my friends" Pip said, stepping back into the road.

"Cartman's birthday for example and, erm…"

"Breaking up Damien…"

"Dude when were they a couple?" Cylde asked, Craig just flipped him of.

"Not being French"

"but he is French" Clyde moaned.

"Shut up!" Craig yelled.

"Erm… Politeness"

"But most of all I am so terribly, terribly sorry for this song" Pip said, then got ran over boy Mrs Crabtree who was driving the school bus. The bus swayed out of control and crushed into Toms Pharmacy just missing the school Chief.

"Phew that was a close one" Chef said, seconds later the top half of Toms pharmacy collapsed and fell on top of Chef killing him instantly.

"Okay so maybe this is a little more serious than we thought" Clyde said.

"you think!" Craig yelled back.

 **Well that escalated quickly, sorry but they had to die my only regret is that I didn't get to give Chef a song oh well but now we can be more update sense everyone who should be dead is dead but! Where is PC Principal? I never wrote him in huh… Every one panic! Nah don't worry because in the words of Gorge R Martin it's coming oh yeah its coming and when it doses it's going to be amazing!**

 **R.I.P**

 **PIP**

 **CHEF**

 **CRABTREE**


	20. Chapter 20 Love me Dead

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **Chapter 20 Love me Dead**

Wendy sat at the end of her bed with her head buried in her pillow trying to forget about who was outside her house. Outside her house seating in front of the door was none other than Stan Marsh but he looked different than normal. Instead of his normal red and blue hat he was wearing a grey hat with a black puff ball that let his hair fall out, he was also wearing grey gloves, pants and a black top that read NEVER MORE. The only thing missing from his gothic look was the eyeliner and cane, seating opposite him the fat ass known as Eric Cartman but he also had changed.

He was wearing a white shirt with a blue jumper over the top and large yellow lines running down either side. He had also traded in his worn out black shoes for white laced up shinny ones, some more changes you may notice was that Eric had his hair combed back and he was wearing his glasses something he never did.

"It's a nice day to day huh Stan I wander where our friend Kyle is?" Eric said, with a pleasant smile.

"Nice, nice is just an illusion made up by the conformist scum like you" Stan said.

"Oh jezz Stan you sure do seem to be upset today what's wrong?" Eric asked.

"Nothing… Why don't you go talk to Kyle over there and leave me alone"

"Okay" Cartman said, then walked off towards Kyle.

Though Kyle having no memory of him walked straight past the tubby kid, Eric found this strange but only laughed it off and chased after him. Kyle stopped when he saw the depressed Stan seating down in front of the door, he felt like he knew him but didn't know why.

"Kyle hey, did you not see me" Cartman said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"You're kidding right you two are basically butt buddies" Stan said.

"Good one Stan" Cartman said.

"Cartman, Stan you're the people I've been looking for there's something I need to tell you both" Kyle said.

"What is it?" Cartman asked, giving him kind smile.

"I don't know; I can't remember" Kyle said, feeling a little ashamed.

"Well it couldn't have been that important then" Stan mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing, leave me alone" Stan mumbled.

"I think he's upset but I don't know why" Cartman said.

"Is it because of her?" Kyle asked catching a glimpse of Wendy through the window.

"No! fuck you Khal! I'm not in love with Wendy!"

Cartman and Kyle exchange a worried and confused glance "Dude we never said you were" Kyle said, making Stan mentally hit himself.

"Alright fine maybe I do like her but she won't even talk to me so I'm just going to seat here for the rest of my life and-" Stan was cut off by an excited Cartman.

"No! Stan I'll help you I'll go in there and convince her to see you" Cartman said.

"You would do that for me, why?"

"Because we're friends and what else are friends for?" Cartman said.

"Yeah but how are you going to get in there" Kyle asked.

Cartman walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, Wendy opened the door and quickly let Cartman in so that she didn't have to face Stan. Once inside Wendy sat on the step and glared at Cartman suspicious at his reason for being here. "Why are you here fat ass?" Wendy asked.

"Well my friend outside is hurting really bad and I wanted to ask you if you could talk to him"

"Your friend? Sense when have you given a rat's ass about anyone but yourself?"

"That's not very nice Wendy I've always cared"

"Whatever, look even if I did believe you and I don't why would I want to get back with him, I want someone that can…" Before Wendy could finish that sentence both her and Cartman's eyes glowed a slight red and the curse over again. It would mean they would both sing but for Cartman he would become himself again while he sang.

"Love me Cancerously, like a salt sore soaked in the sea" Wendy sang, seductively approaching Cartman.

"I would but I'm afraid you'd like that" Cartman said, now that he was temporally back to his normal self he could be as rude as he pleased.

"High maintenance means you're a gluttonous queen" Wendy sang, pushing herself of him.

"Aye!" Cartman yelled.

"Narcissistic and mean" both Wendy and Cartman sang, Eric grabbed her wrist but Wendy kneed him in the nuts forcing him to let go.

"Kill my deviously!" Wendy sang, slowly making her way up the stairs.

"Fill my heart with anguish, then ask me to forgive what you've done"

"Selfish and dumb" Cartman sang, crawling up the stairs after her.

"Now you ought to run" Wendy sang, Running up the stairs.

"You're awful! I hate you!" Wendy sang, looking down at Cartman from the top of the stairs.

"Bully my fucking partner, always think that your smarter"

"and when your anger sharpens, that fat becomes your Coffin!"

"You raise my blood slowly" Cartman sang, walking up the stairs.

"you make me rise the dead"

"Must be assemblance of dread that says…" Cartman sang grabbing Wendy and pushing her into the wall.

"Ohh, Love me dead!" Wendy & Cartman sang, their faces inches' away.

"Love me dead!"

"You're a slut train in for the week" Cartman sang, while Wendy walked away.

"You're a bleak schemer using the weak" Wendy sang.

"Bossy and cold" Cartman sang.

"Looting the gold" Wendy sang.

"…Leave me alone" Cartman & Wendy sang.

"You break so effortlessly" Cartman sang.

"You're a lying little psycho Spider always spinning a trap" Wendy sang.

"You pester me, with your bullshit and crap" Wendy & Cartman sang.

"Your hideous!" Wendy sang.

"Your bitchy!" Cartman sang.

"Bully my fucking partner, always think that your smarter" Wendy sang, then entered her bed room.

"And when your anger sharpens, that fat becomes your Coffin!" Wendy sang, throwing pillows at Cartman.

"You rise my blood slowly" Cartman sang, catching the pillows

"You make me raise the dead"

"Must be assemblance of dread that says…"

"Ohh, Love me dead!" Wendy & Cartman sang, Wendy tried to slap Cartman but he caught her wrist.

"Love me dead!"

"YOU'RE BORN OF A DEMON! You're terrible!" Wendy yelled, punching him in the face

"Bully my fucking partner, always think that your smarter" Wendy sang, she continued to punch him

"And when your anger sharpens, that fat becomes your Coffin!"

"You rise my blood slowly" Cartman sang, he kicked her in the groin and she fell down

"You make me raise the dead" Cartman sang, he picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

"Must be assemblance of dread that says…"

"Ohh, Love me dead!" Wendy & Cartman sang. Wendy laid across the bed and Cartman crawled atop of her and held her arms down.

"Love me dead!"

"Love me dead!"

"Ohh, Love me dead!"

Ooooohhh, Love me…"

"DEAD!"

The song finished and the influence disappeared, Wendy was back and as by instinct the first thing she did was kick poor Eric in the balls. He fell onto his side in pain clueless of what he had done to deserve the attack. "Cartman what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm sorry Wendy? I don't know what I did but I'm sorry" Cartman said, it was obvious that he had been returned to his unnatural nice self.

"Why are you being so nice?" Wendy asked.

 **The end for now, two updates in one day you guys are being spoiled, this song was suggested by one of the Reviewers. I hope you liked it and for you fans of Candy your be happy to know the next chapter will be Cartman and Wendy again Yay. So until then please review, follow and favourite.**


	21. Chapter 21 the Internet is for PORN!

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **I was debating putting this in or go straight to the main story but this is to funny not to share with you guys. So without further due I give you another filler chapter.**

 **Chapter 21 The internet is for porn**

Randy Marsh sat at his computer searching up porn, he was currently on a website called **Milfs who clean.** The webpage was full of 30-50-year-old woman dressed up in a maid's outfit, he clicked on one of the videos and the sound of a woman's orgasm played through the speakers.

"Shit!" Randy said, then quickly muted the video.

"Randy Marsh!" Sharon yelled, making him jump.

"Sharon! What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"I came in here to layout our clothes but you seem to be busy with that filth" Sharon said.

"It's not filth Sharon while masturbation is actually very healthy and calming for the male body"

"I bet it is"

"Sharon you just don't understand; you have to be a man to understand this"

"We'll all I know is that those kind of websites are just wrong, your violating the internet like that"

"Oh come on Sharon that's what the internet was made for"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"Well then what was it made for smart ass?" Randy asked.

{I might just draw a line here from now on so that you know when a song starts}

"The internet is really, really great" Sharon sang.

"For porn!" Randy yelled.

"I've got a fast connection so that I don't have to wait" Sharon sang.

"For Porn!" Randy yelled.

"What! What! What!" Sheila yelled, from her

"there's always some new site" Sheila sang.

"For porn!" Gerald yelled.

"I browse all day and night" Sheila snag.

"For porn!" Gerald yelled.

"It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light…" Sheila sang

"For porn!" Gerald yelled

"Gerald!" Sheila yelled.

"Randy!" Sharon yelled.

The two men faced each other through the window while their wife's looked on annoyed and angered by their behaviour.

"The internet is for porn"" Gerald sang.

"Gerald!" Sheila yelled.

"The internet is for porn!" Randy sang.

"Randy!" Sharon yelled.

"What are you two doing?!" both Sheila and Sharon asked.

"Why do you think the net was born?" Gerald and Randy sang.

"For porn! porn! porn!"

"Do you two mind shutting up we were in the middle of something" Sheila yelled.

"Sorry" the men muttered.

"I'm glad we have this new technology" Sheila sang.

"For porn!" Randy yelled.

"Which gives us untold opportunity" Sharon sang.

"For porn!" Gerald yelled.

"From your own desk top" Sheila sang.

"For…" both men said.

"You can research, browse and shop" Sharon sang.

"Until you've had enough and you're ready to stop" Sheila and Sharon snag.

"FOR PORN!" both Randy and Gerald sang.

"Randy!" Sharon yelled

"Gerald!" Sheila yelled

"The internet is for porn!" the two men sang

"Noooo!"

"the internet is for porn!"

"Randy!"

"we're up all day and night"

"For Porn! Porn! Porn!"

"Randy that's disgusting! You're a pervert!" Sharon yelled.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" Randy stated.

"No really your both sick in the head if you're doing that sort of thing on the internet. Normal people don't sit at home looking at porn" Sheila said.

"Ohhhhhh? I don't think that's true" Gerald said.

"Why?" Sheila asked.

"You have no idea! Ready normal people?" Randy called.

"Ready!" Stuart McCormick yelled, sticking his head out of the window.

"Ready!" Steven Stoch yelled, standing in front of his house.

"Ready!" Lina Cartman yelled.

"Let them hear it!" Gerald ordered.

"The internet is for porn!" they all sang together.

"Sorry girls" Mrs Cartman said.

"The internet is for porn!"

"All these guys unzip there flies for Porn! Porn! Porn!"

"the internet is not for porn!" Sheila and Sharon yelled.

"PORN PORN P-"

"Hold on a second!" Sheila yelled.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Now I happen to know for a fact that Steven you check your portfolio online" Sheila said, looking down at the brown haired man.

"That's right" Steven said.

"And Linda you buy things on " Sharon said.

"Sure do" Lina said.

"And Stuart you keep selling your possessions on EBay" Sheila said.

"Yah damn right" Stuart said, taking swig of his drink.

"Oh but Sharon what do you think they do after? Hmm?" Sharon asked.

"Hee, hee yeah" Gerald snickered.

"EEEWWWWWW!" both ladies yelled.

"The internet is for porn" everyone sang.

"GROSS!" Sharon yelled.

"The internet is for porn"

"I hate porn!" Sheila yelled.

"Grab your dick and double click…"

"For Porn! Porn! Porn!"

"I hate men!" Sheila yelled.

"Porn! Porn! Porn! Porn!"

"I'm leaving! Sharon said, then left the room.

"Porn! Porn! Porn! Porn! Porn! Porn! Porn! Porn! Porn!"

"I hate the internet!" Sheila yelled

"PORN! PORN! PORN!"

"The internet is for"

"The internet is for"

"The internet is for"

"PORN!"

 **End next chapter well go back to the main story it may will be posted this week, I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review and suggestion for more songs in the review.**


	22. Chapter 22 forget about love

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **Chapter 22 Forget about love**

Wendy stood in her room both her fists clenched and ready to attack Cartman standing opposite her, she was pissed off. She had just found him on top of her with no explanation this was unacceptable and now all she wanted to do was kick his ass. Cartman on the other hand didn't understand why she was angry he hadn't done anything wrong at least nothing he knew about. He rubbed his knuckles together just like Butters would do when he was nervous and slowly he moved closer to her.

"Wendy please speak to Stan he's awfully sore about this" Cartman said.

"What do you mean, he's upset, why would he be upset we haven't even been dating lately" Wendy said.

"I know that Wendy but Stan has strong feelings for you that he just can't turn of well I would go so far to say that he loves you" Cartman said.

His words shocked Wendy making her feel weak and a little sick, she moved towards her bed and sat down. She rubbed her head and looked down at the floor trying to hide a small smile "Well maybe I don't love him" Wendy mumbled.

Cartman was about to object but for the second time today (because the story needs it) the curse took over once more and so the true Cartman returned.

"I totally agree you should just forget about that guy" Cartman said, moving closer to Wendy.

"Forget about the way, you fell in love with his eyes" Cartman sang, falling down onto the bed.

"Forget about his charms" Cartman sand, picking up a picture of Stan "Forget about the way he held you in his arms" Cartman sang, showing her the picture only to have her throw it away.

Cartman jumped on top of Wendy's bed and began jumping up and down "Walking on air's obnoxious"

"the thrill" Cartman sang, Wendy threw a pillow at him but he ducked.

"the chill" Cartman sang, he jumped up into the air

He got up and began walking down stairs Wendy watched from the hallway "It will all make you nauseous"

"And your never get enough" Cartman sang, winking at Wendy, she threw another pillow at Cartman and he fell of the bed.

"Forget about romance" Cartman sang, throwing a bunch of roses Stan had given her a couple of weeks ago.

Wendy caught the flowers and gave them a sniff instantly a smile lit up on her face but quickly she turned to glare at Cartman.

"Forget about the way your heart begins to dance" Cartman sang, walking towards the steps shacking one of Stan's red puff ball hats. Wendy snatched it out of his grip and held it close to her heart, watching Cartman go down stairs she hesitated but eventually followed.

"Then your fill the blush, when he's spouting out some sentimental mush" Cartman sang, opening the curtains allowing Wendy to see Stan outside crying into his lap.

Wendy walked downstairs and looked outside with a small smile on her face Cartman popped his head beside hers. "Love really is revolting it's even worse than when your choking" Cartman sang, pulling out his hair, Wendy only smiled at the actions.

"Enough of this fluff! Just forget about Love" Cartman sang, then moved of her shoulder.

"I had almost forget the way it felt when he held out his hand for mine, my heart on a flutter" Wendy sang.

"Oh how I shudder" Cartman sang.

"the first time we kissed" Wendy sang.

"It was I sight to be missed" Cartman sang.

"Forget about his touch" Cartman said, grabbing Wendy's shoulder.

"I can't forget about his touch" Wendy sang, grabbing Cartman's hand.

"In the schemes of things it doesn't matter much" Cartman sang, while Wendy started to unlock the door.

"It matters so much" Wendy sang, looking at Cartman.

"Your better on your own" Cartman sang

"A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone" Cartman sang, watching Wendy leave the house.

"Loves filled with compromises and don't you hate those big surprises" Wendy and Cartman sang spinning each other around.

"A cosy rendezvous" Wendy sang

"Oh please" Cartman sang.

"Candle light for two" Wendy sang, walking towards Stan.

"Oh Jezz" Cartman sang, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Look your calling my buff I can't just forget about love" Wendy sang, her loud voice got the attention of Stan.

"Wendy?" Stan questioned, walking towards her.

She had a huge smile on her face as he got closer Cartman looked disgusted and Kyle who stood behind Stan looked confused. "Wendy there's something I need to tell you" Stan started, but he was hushed when Wendy placed her finger on his lips.

"I can't forget how we fell I love" Wendy sang.

"How we fell in love" Stan sang.

"How I fell from you straight from the start" both Wendy and Stan sang.

"Ow Jezz! Enough is enough!" Cartman said, waving his arms about in protest.

"We can't forget about love" Wendy and Stan sang, then went in for a kiss.

While they were kissing a bright light shinned through Stan and when the kiss was over Stan felt a lot better he didn't feel goth anymore and was back to his normal self.

"Hey Stan you might want this" Wendy said, passing Stan his hat.

"Thanks Wen-" Stan couldn't hold it in any more, his nerves got the better on him and his throw up launched its self all over Wendy. "Sorry" Stan muttered, ashamed of the action.

"Hee, hee don't be it's good to have you back faults and all" Wendy said, with a bright smile.

"Aww, this is soooo cute" Cartman said, returned to his unnatural state.

 **You don't realise it yet but that was an important chapter to the story as a whole I'll give you a clue why. What stops all evil in every Disney movie ever? If you haven't noticed these chapters are being updated very frequently and if you want that to keep on happening I need your suggestions for songs. Though to help me even more I would like the song and the charter you would like to sing it.**


	23. Chapter 23 Love is blind

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **I know, I know I've said it before but I have a good reason this time, I was I'll and I couldn't write anything and then when I got better I needed to plan the actual story part if this out some more. So I did that and when I was going to go back to writing this I realised I had other stories that hadn't been updated in over 6 months so I updated those first. But now I'm back and finally I bring you latest instalment of SPMC.**

 **Chapter 23** **Love is blind**

"So explain this to me again" Wendy said.

She sat next to Stan on the wooden bench in the park, in front of her seating in the grass Kyle wrote down all the names of the people he remembered then quickly rubbed them out after forgetting them. Seating on the swings Cartman hummed a jolly tune next to Butters who was just as shocked as Wendy by the boy's jolly mood.

Wendy and Stan were back in their normal gear while Kyle still wore odd multi coloured clothing and Cartman still looked like a complete nerd. Stan chuckled at Wendy's question realising how bizarre this whole situation really is.

"Okay I say it one more time, there's this guy who is fusing the power of God and Satan together in order to create this Musical Curse" Stan paused to make sure Wendy was taking it all in she nodded and he continued.

"This guy calls himself The Music Master and is extremely powerful, for some reason he has it out for this town and everyone in it." Stan said, thinking on his words he didn't know what his beef was with South Park but I voice in his head told him it probably had something to do with his dad. Nearly every problem in this town is caused by his dad doing something incredibly stupid why not this one?

"So what's up with them and why were you acting like a goth earlier?" Wendy asked, waving her arm at Kyle and Cartman.

"I think the Music Master must have put some sort of curse on us in order to distract as but somehow you managed to break it. Well my curse anyway." Stan said, rubbing the back of his neck out of nerves as he started to remember the kiss Wendy planted on him.

"All I did was kiss you… I don't have to kiss them to do I?" Wendy asked, fearing that she may have to lay her lips on… ugh! Cartman.

"No!" Stan practically screamed making Wendy giggle.

Stan's face turned slightly red as he hopped of the bench "Besides I don't think it's the kiss I think it's how we feel for each other" Stan said, walking towards Kyle and Cartman.

Wendy jumped of the bench and followed after Stan "and how do we feel for each other?" Wendy asked.

If Stan's face could turn any redder he would be a tomato, Wendy let out a soft giggle and patted Stan on the back as they went to retrieve their friends. They found Kyle hiding behind the monkey bars watching Cartman from a distance Stan crept up on him and the ginger boy let out a small yelp.

"Hahaha! What are you doing Kyle?" Stan asked.

"The girl I don't remember her name she seems to have some sort of strange reaction to Er-Er I don't remember his name!" Kyle yelled.

"Eric. Kyle It's okay, this isn't your fault we're get your memories back" Stan said, patting his friend on the back.

"Hey that's Heide what's she doing here?" Wendy asked, the three of them stayed hidden as they observed the scene.

…

Cartman looked at the light brown haired girl standing in front of him and stood up offering his seat to her. She smiled and accepted the seat, he felt happy knowing he had made her smile it was something he wasn't very good at. To Cartman girls were horrid little cutie filled sluts but Cartman wasn't himself lately, that being the case who's to say the normal Cartman didn't feel the same. Heidi had always been a mystery to Cartman, when he was assigned to the egg project with her he broke the egg but instead of trying to prepare it he took responsibility. It never occurred to Eric that this was because he liked her. No! that was impossible love is a weakness and Eric Cartman is far from weak, however standing here pushing this girl on the swing. Cartman didn't feel weak he felt… happy.

"Holly shit Cartman gave his seat up for her!" Stan whispered loudly, watching from the distance

"Quite Stan!" Wendy hushed him.

"So Eric Why aren't you wearing your normal clothes?" Heide asked, noticing his nerdy attire

"What do you mean?" Cartman asked.

"You know that bright red coat and soft yellow gloves not to mention that cute blue hate of yours" Heidi said.

"Cute?" Eric whispered, Heidi didn't hear him and so he continued to push her.

"CUTE!?" Stan and Wendy yelled, in shock that someone could find anything of Cartman's… Cute?

"Both of you shut up your going to get us caught" Kyle whispered, telling the two of.

Heide had short brown hair that hung down to her shoulders, her eyes were a dark hazel that matched her hair and her skin was a pale white much like his own. She wore an apple green coat with a red collar and red gloves to match with a black trousers, not many girls wore skirts in south park because of the cold weather.

"Cartman can I ask you a question?" Heidi asked, looking at the large boy.

"IS she going to ask him out?!" Stan asked.

"No don't be stupid!" Wendy replied.

"Seriously you two there not death" Kyle moaned.

"Sorry" Stan and Wendy replied.

Eric felt worried about what the question could possibly be but saw no harm in applying to the girl's game. "Sure what is it?" Cartman asked.

"Does it bother you? Being well… you know bigger than usual" Heidi tried to word her question carefully so not to insult Cartman.

"You mean fat?" Cartman asked, his tone sounded serious but not mean, Heidi looked away from Cartman but nodded in response.

In normal circumstances Cartman would probably have lied and said he didn't care or maybe he would have denied it and told her he was big boned. However Eric Cartman was under the influence of a very powerful curse and a side effect of the curse forced Eric to be truth full all the time. Which meant Cartman was forced to open up to Heidi which he had never done with anyone ever before.

"To be honest… Yeah it does a lot" Cartman admitted.

"What!?" Stan and Wendy yelled, shocked by the revolution.

Kyle pinched his forehead in frustration as he realised by now Eric either knew they were there and didn't care or must have gone death.

"why?" Heidi asked.

"Did you know I get called fat ass, lard but, chubby and more at least 12 times a day by my closest friends no less. Though I can't blame my friends it's my fault really. When I was young I didn't really eat much at all but then daddy left and I grew up without a farther. My mom was too busy… working, to spend any time with me and I didn't have any friends at such a young age so I filled the voyage the only way I could."

"With food" Heidi answered, for him.

"Yeah by the time I was eight I had gained 5 pounds it's no wonder I was picked on for being fat on my first day of school" Cartman mumbled.

"I didn't know any of this" Stan mumbled.

"Shhhh, he's not done" Wendy whispered.

"Is that why you pick on your friends so that they don't call you names?" Heidi asked.

"Ha! You may not believe me but when my friendship with Kyle, Stan and Kenny started I didn't actually pick on them. They were the ones picking on me in a way I guess some people would say they made me what I am today" Cartman explained, a small smirk on his face.

"What I didn't pick on Cartman! Stan yelled.

Wendy looked over to Kyle "I can't remember if I did or didn't" Kyle admitted.

"Stan I think we're all guilty for bullying him even if we don't want to admit it" Wendy said.

"but I'm not a bully I didn't pick on him"

"Maybe not but can you honestly say you sided with him when someone else was picking on him?" Wendy asked.

"… Fuck!" Stan swore, realising he may be partly to blame for Cartman's origin.

"Hey babe over here come on!" Clyde yelled, from the distance.

"God what an asshole I don't know what Bebe saw on him" Wendy muttered, turning around to see Clyde standing with Craig in the distance.

"Bebe?" Kyle repeated, the name rang a bell in Kyles mind but he wasn't sure why.

Cartman stopped pushing the swing and slowly it came to a holt, Heide looked up at Eric and was confused when she saw his worried face. She followed his glance to over where Clyde was glaring at him standing by Craig.

"shit sorry Eric I should go but this was nice" Heide said, then leaned into hug Cartman. "We should do this aging sometime" she said, then kissed him on the cheek.

She left with Clyde and Cartman was left staring in the direction she left his mouth left wide open. Love struck and confused the mix of emotions were enough for the curse to take hold.

"Your dating Clyde Donavon I'm upset" Cartman sang.

"did he just sing that?" Kyle questioned.

"He's going of about you not giving him enough respect" Cartman sang, watching the trio leave.

"Shit it's happening again" Stan moaned, he had really started to hate this curse, singing was not one of Stan's passions.

"Well he doesn't get you… Like I do" Cartman sang

"I'm at home, it's a typical Friday night"

"I'm calculating all the kind of viruses Kyle doesn't like"

"why?" Kyle asked.

"You're understand when you have your memories back.

"He' never know you… Like I do…"

"Well he wears small shirts and I wear turtle necks"

"He's a cool kid and I'm a fat boy reject"

"Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time"

"If you could sense that I'm the one that understands you. Don't matter if your blind, Heide you'll see-ee-ee"

"You belong with me"

You belong with me…"

"holy shit he's sing about Heidi!" Wendy yelled.

"So?" Stan questioned.

"So?! Stan! It's obvious Cartman has a crush on Heidi!" Wendy yelled, shacking Stan by the shoulders.

"How is that obvious?" Kyle asked.

"And you've got a shit-eating grin that gives me butterflies, I love to see that spark of mischief in your eyes." Cartman sang.

"I think I know how to cure you and Cartman Kyle"

"you say your fine I know you better than that"

"How?" Kyle asked.

"Why are you dating a douche bag like that?"

"True loves kiss" Wendy answered

"Well he wears small shirts and I wear turtle necks"

"Wendy no offense but that sounds like something from a fucking Disney movie" Stan replied.

"He's a cool kid and I'm a fat boy reject"

"Stan do you love me?" Wendy asked.

The question caught Kyles attention and he watched as his friend started to sweat as if summer had come early. "I-I-I"

"It's just a yes or no question Stan" Wendy said, growing impatient with the Marsh boy.

"…Yes" Stan practically whispered but Wendy heard.

"And when I kissed you your curse with lifted if that isn't proof I don't know what is" Wendy said, making Stan feel both embarrassed, dumb and hot under the collar.

"Dreaming about the day where you wake up and find that what you really need has been here the whole time"

"If you could sense that I'm the one who understands you. Don't matter if your blind, Heide you'll see-ee-ee"

"Well that's all well and good but I don't have a true love" Kyle sulked.

"Yes you do Kyle. You just don't realise it and funny enough neither does she" Wendy giggled at the words.

"You belong with me"

"Wait a minute are we going to have to play cupid here because I don't know how I feel about that" Stan said, waving his arms about in rejection.

"Standing by, just waiting at the school door"

"Oh come on Stan it'll be fun besides once we get Kyle and Cartman a girlfriend just think of all the time we're get to spend together… alone" Wendy said, the last word as sexy as she could.

"Okay I'm in" Stan said.

"All this time, how could you not know, Heide"

"All right so everyone knows the plan?" Wendy asked.

"You belong with me"

"Wait what is it again I forgot?" Kyle asked.

"You belong with me"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose as Wendy explained the plan to Kyle again making sure the young Jew understood every detail.

"ohhhh"

"We'll have a love like…" Cartman sang.

"Romeo Juliet or maybe Love actually, Miss Congeniality, oh, she's out of my league"

"Did you know I'm not the only one who's felt this feeling all along? I know you see, c'mon, Heide…"

"Standing side by side at the school door. All this time, secretly, we've both known that we never needed to see because love is blind, Heide…"

"Have you ever thought maybe, you never needed to see me…?"

"Love is blind, Heide" Cartman finished his song and fell to his knees.

Quickly Stan, Kyle and Wendy rushed over to help him, Kyle and Stan pulled him up to his feet while Butters stood behind Wendy shocked by the display.

"IS Eric okay Wendy?" Butters asked.

"He will be but if you want to help go look for Heidi or Bebe and phone me once you've found one of them but don't let them spot you Butters" Wendy said.

"why not?" Butters asked.

"Because if you do Eric will die!" Stan lied, on his girlfriend's behalf.

"Oh humbuggers! Well don't worry you can count on me" Butters said, then ran off to find the two girls.

"Well that got rid of him" Stan said, feeling proud of himself.

"Guys I don't feel so good" Cartman moaned, leaning on Stan for support as black energy started to fly out of his stomach.

"What the fuck!?" Stan swore.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cartman screamed, as more and more as the black energy stream left his body.

"Guys do something he's in pain!" Wendy screamed.

Panicking Kyle acted rashly as he picked up a large blunt rock and hit Kyle in the head with it the large boy fell unconscious in Stan's arms as his head started bleeding. Kyle dropped the rock and started shacking in fear and terror of what he may have done.

"Oh mu fucking god Kyle! YOU KILLED CARTMAN!" Stan yelled.

"I didn't mean to" Kyle yelled, back to defend himself.

"no wait guys he's still breathing and that black stuff is going back inside him" Wendy pointed out.

"I think we may be running out of time here guys Cartman almost died" Stan said.

"Yeah we need to hurry up and return you both back to your original selves" Wendy said, then led the two boys out of the park. Stan was forced to carry Cartman sense he had been knocked out and Kyle still felt guilty about it but lucky for him he would soon forget ever doing it.

 **This felt longer than usual, okay so maybe the song in this one wasn't the easiest to read but at the moment I'm focusing more on the story. Though now that I got the main bits of story in here things should revert to their normal state soon enough. I plan to update this very Thursday from now on I will stick to this schedule as much as possible but if I don't update one Thursday its only because I updated before or after that day.**

 **Now I know I've already said this in a previous chapter but some of you didn't understand so I'll say it again here are the only ships or couples that I will be doing in this story. Unless things change.**

 **Kyle X Bebe**

 **Cartman X Heidi**

 **Kenny X Kelly**

 **Stan X Wendy**

 **That's it no more maybe there be some references to Creek and Style in the songs but that's all I'm sorry. So please stop asking.**

 **Now moving on… I need your help with the songs again but this time I need you to choose songs for certain charters.**

 **Coon and friends: I mean both the whole team and the team as individuals if anyone knows some good songs for them then please PM me or leave it in the review.**

 **Mole and Christopher: Not a love song**

 **Damien**

 **PC Principal: Bear in mind PC Principal has not been introduced to South Park in this story because when I started this PC Principal was not a charter**

 **Satan and God: I picture this as a duet as well but there chained up prisoners of the music Master**

 **And I also need a tone of villain songs just go crazy with villain songs just spam me with villain songs.**

 **Thank you and please help if you can it'll help me update faster and will stop me from pausing this story all the time.**


	24. Chapter 24 BE PREPARED!

**Chapter 24 Be Prepared!**

After leaving the Park Stan diverted from his friends and took Cartman home, when Lina opened the door she was worried about the black bruise on her son's head but after a quick explanation or lie. Lina helped take Cartman upstairs and laid him on top of his bed still fully dressed. The unconscious Cartman was having the strangest of dream's in his mind he was in hell.

He stood in the centre of a blood soaked park which was actually in okay condition considering, the entire park hovered above the lava streams. Every couple of minutes' a hot blazing fire would rise up from the ground startling the demonic people who lived here. He recognized a lot of the people down here, all vicious notorious killers and criminals which Eric had once come to love. However right now he was more scared then anything.

He felt a strange shiver run down his body as a boy in a bright orange parka walked right through him. "Kenny?" Cartman questioned. He followed the boy he thought to be his friend as they both climbed on top of a huge hill towering over all the demons. It was made out of swords, shields and other weapons that the dead no longer required. Cartman only had to hover up as if he was a ghost but for Kenny the venture was painful as he sliced his hands and knees on the weapons that stuck out of the mountain.

"Listen up! You sorry lot!" Kenny yelled.

Gaining the attention of all the demons and lost souls, among the killers were Hitler who had a huge hole in the back of his head. Genghis Khan who had a huge sword poking out of his stomach and Jack The Ripper who was forced to hold his head in his hands as well as many more demonic souls.

"What do you want immortal?" Jack asked, obviously annoyed by his presences.

It was at this point that Cartman realised this dream may not be a dream as he watched Kenny's eye's glow a sinister red. The boy in the orange park jumped down towards the sorry lot of criminals as he began to sing.

"I never thought Demons, killers or rapists essential" Kenny sang, as he slowly walked through the crowd.

"Your all crude and unspeakably plain" Kenny sang, offending the crooks.

One of the killers took offense to his word and swung a small blade in his direction, without even trying Kenny caught the demons hand and threw him into the tree behind the crowd "But maybe you've a glimmer of potential" Kenny sang, watching as the demon rubbed his head.

The rest of the group started to take the immortal boy a little more serious as they listened to what he had to say "If allied to my vision and brain" Kenny sang, looking around at the group it was small most of the demons were ignoring him.

"I know that your powers of retention" Kenny sang, walking over to the ones who ignored him.

"Are as shit as Cartman's backside" Kenny sang, stabbing the biggest demon there with the knife he had taken earlier.

"Aye! Fuck you!" Cartman yelled, though his cursing fell on death ears.

"But thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION!" Kenny yelled, his loud and angry voice startled the demons and now there was not one eye not glued to him.

"My words are a matter of pride" Kenny sang, circling around Adolf.

"It's clear from your vacant expressions" Kenny sang, waving his hand in front of Adolf's face

"The lights are not all on upstairs" Kenny sang.

"Well he is missing half his brain Ken" Cartman said, in an effort to defend his ideal but once again his words were not heard.

"But we're talking KINGS and successions" Kenny sang, placing an arm around his shoulder.

"Even you can't be caught unaware" Kenny sang, then threw Adolf at the other demons nearby.

"So Prepare for a chance of a LIFETIME" Kenny sang than jumped back up onto the mountain.

"Be prepared for sensational NEWS" Kenny sang, looking down at his potential followers.

"A shinning new era is tiptoeing nearer"

"And where do we feature?" Hitler asked.

Kenny jumped down from the mountain and landed right in front of the German man "JUST LISTEN to teacher!" Kenny sang, handing him a gun.

"I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded" Kenny sang, grabbing weapons from the mountain and throwing them at the demons who in turn caught them.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cartman screamed, as he felt one of the swords fly right through him but he felt no pain.

"When at last I am given my prize" Kenny sang, then raised up his own sword which had flames forming on it.

"And Injustice Deliciously squared" Kenny sang, then swung his sword down at one of the demons splitting him in half. The other demons didn't take too much offense to this act sense this was the same one who had tried to stab him not minutes ago.

"Holy shit Ken!" Cartman yelled, he was shocked by his friend's behaviour normally the two boys would be in opposite positions. However, that was not the case it barely was in South Park.

"BE PREPARED!" Kenny and the criminals sang, as they raised there weapons up into the air.

"Yeah be prepared! We'll be prepared!... For what?" Khan asked.

"For the death of the PRINCE" Kenny answered.

"Why? Is he sick?" Jack the ripper asked.

"NO! Fool we're going to kill him!" Kenny yelled.

"What!?" Cartman could only yell but of course no one could hear him.

"Great idea! Who needs a Prince?" Hitler cheered.

"No Prince! No Prince! No Prince!" the three criminals chanted as well as everyone in the giant crowd that was only growing in size.

"Idiots! There will be a Prince!" Kenny yelled.

"But you just said…" Jack said but was silenced by Kenny.

"I will be Prince!" Kenny yelled.

"Stick with me and your soon taste the blood of the innocent again!" Kenny yelled.

"Yeah!" the whole crowd cheered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? You poor piece of shit! Stop this right fucking now Kinny" Cartman moaned, and tried shacking Kenny but he was unable to touch him.

"Long live Prince Kenny!" the crowd of killers, rapists and more chanted

"Long live Prince Kenny!"

"Long live Prince Kenny!"

"What the FUCK!" Cartman yelled, shocked by the event he was witness to.

"It's great that we'll soon be connected" the demons sang, as they marched towards Damien's castle with Kenny in the lead.

"With a Prince who'll be all time adored" Hitler sang

"And an all-time WHORE!" Cartman yelled, there was no reason to stay quite really

"OF course with this revaluation, your expected" Kenny sang.

"To take certain duties on board…" Kenny sang, moving his sword across his throat.

"The future is littered with prizes" Kenny sang, as they marched towards the castle the other demons watching either ran away in fear or joined the cause.

"And all though I'm the main one you see" Kenny sang, while a crook behind him tried to steal the few possessions in his pocket.

"The point that I'm trying to make…" Kenny sang, then turned around the pick pocket froze in place when Kenny spotted him

"You won't get SHIT without me!" Kenny screamed, then decapitated the thief.

"Jesus Christ!" Cartman screamed shocked, by the act his friend had just committed.

"So prepare for the war of the century" Kenny and the demons sang. He jumped down onto a large rock that got pushed towards the castle thanks to the lava it lay on, while his army followed from above.

"Be prepared for the worst kind of crime" Kenny sang

"Incredible planning"

"my army is growing"

"Decades of being kind"

"Is simply why I'll…" Kenny sang, he was shot back up by the lava and stood back in front of his army.

"BE KING, undisputed, respected, saluted!" Kenny sang, the castle was in eye sight now.

"And see what a wonder I am"

"Yes my fist and ambitions are bared"

"BE PREPARED!" Kenny and the demons sang

"Yes our fist and ambitions are bared!"

"BE PREPARED!"

"Shit looks like Damien is in trouble I guess I could…" Cartman cut himself of mid-sentence as he felt his body slowly fading away from here. "What is this what's happening?" Cartman panicked, the last thing he saw before he disappeared was his best friend knocking on the doors of the devil.

 **I know what you're thinking, What the hell have I done to Kenny he's never been like that in the show! We'll have faith and patients and all will be revealed. Okay so I asked last time and I'm going to ask again until I decide I don't need to anymore, I added some others this time just to mix things up.**

 **Remember a song for the charter I have listed, I understand you don't have to do this but you helping me is helping the story update faster.**

 **Coon:**

 **Mysterion:**

 **Mole and Christopher: Not a love song**

 **Damien:**

 **Satan and God: I picture this as a duet as well but there chained up prisoners of the music Master**

 **Jimmy:**

 **Clyde:**

 **And I also need a tone of villain songs just go crazy with villain songs just spam me with villain songs.**

 **Thank you I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you're lucky I may update this again tonight but for now I look forward to seeing what you thought in the review box. Until next time…**


	25. Chapter 25 Blame South Park!

**Chapter 25 Blame South Park!**

The American military were not that worried about the events transferring in South Park in fact they didn't even know about the towns existence. They knew that something was possessing random people all over the world to sing a horrid song. A tall man with a big built body stood at the front of the table, black shades covered his eyes and made him seem more intimidating. The Man wore a dark green military uniform with three badges pined onto his chest, he looked around the room at all his men.

Just like him they were clueless on how to stop this Musical curse from spreading. "Well any ideas?" the large built man asked.

"No Sir! As far as we can tell the source of the musical out breaks is untraceable" one of his men said.

"Our top scientists have been studying this black goo found at the scene of the out breaks…" another man reported but stopped mid-sentence.

"AND?" The leader of the group asked.

"Nothing sir they found…"

"NOTHING! That's not good enough there's a force out there that is so evil it thinks it has the right to mess with everyone's PC." The leader yelled.

"This would be easier if we had someone to blame" the tall man whispered.

Just as the words were spoken the back doors of the room were blown wide of their hinges, signalling for his team to get ready to fire. He alone headed towards the destruction aiming his gun out just in case.

"Someone to blame huh?" a voice asked, as the smoke cleared the sergeant could see there were multiple men standing in front of him and even more strange he recognised them.

"Tom Cruise?" the Sergeant asked.

"PC Sergeant I presume, me and my colleagues have some rather unsettling information we would like to share with you" Tom Cruise said.

PC Sergeant waved his hand in the air telling his men to stand down, the celebrities spread throughout the room. Once everyone was seated PC Sergeant stood in front of the much larger group "Well what do you know?" PC Sergeant asked.

"Well we know exactly who is responsible for this" Ben Affleck said, for some reason he found it appropriate to dress as a giant bat.

"Who?" PC Sergeant asked.

"Not who but where" Justin Bieber answered.

Suddenly all of the celebrities were placed under the curses influence as their eyes glowed a dark purple.

"Times have changed our acting's getting worse" Tom Cruise sang.

"Directors only want actors that can fart and curse" Liam Neeson sang.

"Should we blame our acting?" Scarlet Johansson sang.

"Or should we blame the directors?" Gorge Lucas sang.

"Or should we blame the lawyers that allowed us to expire!" Russell Crowe yelled, then threw a chair at one of Sergeant PC men.

"NO!" all the celebrities yelled

"Blame South Park"

"Blame South Park"

"With all their drunken blood shot eyes and heads so full of lies" Leonardo DiCaprio sang.

"Blame South Park!" Tom Cruise sang, with the other celebrities chanting him on.

"Blame South Park!"

"We need to form a full assault!" Tom Cruise yelled, at Sergeant PC.

"It's all South Parks fault!" Adam Sandler yelled, at the sergeant forcing him to back off.

"Don't blame me for my bad attitude I was adored, had millions of fans, then I was challenged and I lost and ended up stuck inside a gay man" Paris Hilton sang.

"And my fan Eric had my picture covering all his walls, but now when I see him he tells me to suck his balls" Mell Gibson sang.

"WELL!?" Tom Cruise yelled.

"Blame South Park!"

"Blame South Park!"

"They're not even a real town anyway" Morgan Freeman pointed out.

"My carrier was going great couldn't be more rich, but then I went to South Park and everything turned to SHIT!" Kanye West sang.

"Should we blame the Lawyers?"

"Should we blame the Directors?"

"Or should we blame the man that got him fired?"

"HELL NO!" Tom Cruise yelled.

"Blame South Park!"

"Blame South Park

"With that speech giving Jew and that bitch Wendy too"

"Blame South Park!"

"Blame South Park!"

"The smut we must stop!"

"The trash we must smash!"

"The laughter and fun must all be undone!"

"We must blame them and cause a fuss before someone thinks of blaming…"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussss!"

Worn out and tired the celebrities looked around the room and were shocked with what they had done. It seems while they were under the influence of the curse they had gotten carried away and started fighting Sergeant PC's men who all laid out on the floor unconscious.

"Okay, so where is South Park?" Sergeant PC asked, he didn't seem to angry at the celebrities but more determined to end this once and for all.

 **End. That was shorter than last time but god damn I love that song, two updates today and both very important to the story. I hope you enjoyed this what did you think of my version of PC Principal. He can't be Principal in this sense Victoria already is but maybe latter, I guess you can consider this his origin. I have a song planed out for him called The PC Army.**

 **I hope your all enjoying this because I love writing it, anyway please follow, favourite and review and please suggest songs loads of songs. I need them! Until next time…**


	26. Chapter 26 Cartman

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **Sorry I forgot to update this last week but here it is now and sense this one is so short I'll probably post another one to make up for it. Anyway enjoy and have fun reading.**

 **Chapter 26 Cartman**

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cartman screamed, sitting up straight of his bed, he gasped for air as he slowly started to calm down. "What the hell was up with that dream?!" Cartman yelled. It took Cartman to realise he was back in his room it took him even longer to realise that he was acting himself again. "Ugh. I'm glad I am myself again but why in god's name did my mother let me stay in these clothes" Cartman said, then quickly got changed into his normal gear.

One quick change of clothes later Cartman jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 **You have 4 messed calls and 5 new messages**

 **1 messed call from Jew and 1 message**

 _Hey ER. I can't remember your name… Sorry for hitting you with that rock. Bye_

 **1 messed call from Hippy and 1 message**

 _Hey Cartman get down here ASAP we need your help_

 **1 messed call from Butters and 1 message**

 _Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eric I found Bebe she's in the girl's toilets but I think she saw me. Eric please text me back our you dead! Eric!_

 **1 messed call and one message from unknown caller**

 _Hey Cartman It's me Heidi look Clyde was really made about me hanging out with you. I think it would be in both our best interest if we stay away from each other for a while I mean it's not like we were ever going to be friends anyway._

After reading the last message Cartman threw his phone out of the window smashing the glass, minutes later the sound of cars swerving could be heard nearby followed by a female scream. Cartman ignored the destruction as his heart ached and his blood boiled "Clyde! Fucking! Donavon! First he ruins Stick of Truth! Now this! My first potential crush!" Cartman yelled, then kicked the wall.

"Waghhhhhhhh!" Cartman cried, falling to his butt and cradling his foot.

"Who does she think she is that girl has fucked with the wrong man!" Cartman yelled. "no one fucks with Cartman!"

"Damn right!" Clyde frog said, who was sitting next to Eric.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Humiliated! Why that's more than I can bare" Cartman sulked.

"Cheesy Puffs?" Polly Pussy Pants offered.

"What for nothing helps a broken heart. I'm defeated" Cartman sulked.

"Who, you never! Cartman you've got to pull yourself together" Clyde Frog said.

"God it disturbs me to see you Cartman looking so down in the dumps" Clyde Frog sang. "Every guy here would love to be you Cartman even when your taking your lumps"

"There's no man as admired as you Cartman your everyone's favourite guy" Polly Pussy Pants sang. "Everyone's awed and inspired by you and it's not hard to see why"

"No one's slick as Cartman, no one's slick as Cartman" Polly and Clyde frog sang.

"No one's neck is as incredibly strong as Cartman's, for there's no one in town as manly as Cartman"

"Perfect and pure nothings wrong, you can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley and they're tell you whose team there prefer to be on"

"No one's like Cartman a king like Cartman"

"As a specimen yes I'm intimidating!" Cartman sang, finally perking up.

"My what a guy that CARTMAN!"

"Cartman is the best and the rest are all dicks!"

"Noooo one fights like Cartman, drinks soda like Cartman, in a wrestling match no one cheats like Cartman"

"For there's no one as lovely and sexy" Polly Pussy Pants sang.

"As you see I've got biceps to spare" Cartman sang, showing of his muscles.

"Nobody Spits like Cartman" Clyde frog sang.

"When I was a toddler I ate four dozen legs. Chicken legs that is, every morning to help me get large" Cartman sang. "And now that I'm older I eat 6 dozen legs so roughly I'm as strong as a barge"

"No one shoots like Cartman! Makes us faint like Cartman!"

"Then goes stomping around wearing boots like Cartman!"

"Say it again? Who's a man among men? And then say it once more, who's that hero next door? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers on. There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down.

"And his name is… C. A.R.T.M.A.N!"

"CARTMAN!"

"Oh who am I kidding as much as I love to pretend and play with you guys I can't escape reality I love Heide but she doesn't love me" Cartman whispered, then sunk his head back down into his lap.

"Maybe I can change things" a voice said in front of Cartman.

Cartman moved his head up and stumbled backwards when he recognised the person in front of him as the towns enemy. "YOU! You're the Music Master!"

"Listen Carefully kid because I'm about to offer you a deal that will change everything" The Music Master said.

 **I know this one was a little weak but I do have some good songs coming up but I need to post this for story purposes. I hope you like this I may update as early as tomorrow but for now follow favourite and review. Also suggest songs for me to use please.**

 **I would like you to suggest songs for…**

 **Bebe:**

 **Damien:**

 **Mole:**

 **Heide:**

 **Butters**

 **Coon**

 **Mysterion**

 **Coon and friends:** (I know I already have one for them but as many as possible)

 **I also need villain and hero songs.**


	27. Chapter 27 Cooler than me

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **Chapter 27 Cooler than me**

The crowd of girls swarmed out of the girl's toilets and a panicked Butters jumped into the nearby bushes as to avoid detection. Soon all the girls had gone their separate ways leaving only Wendy, Bebe and Heide behind. The nervous blond boy listened form the bush as the girls started to bicker with one and another.

"What the hell was that all about Wendy! Could you be anymore embarrassing!?" Bebe yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Look I'm sorry I just think you and Kyle would make a good couple" Wendy said, ignoring her blonde friends anger.

"My love life is none of your damn business!" Bebe retorted.

"Bebe loves Kyle" Butters thought to himself, watching the argument while remaining undetected.

"Eric! Hey Eric over here" Heide called, to Cartman who was walking down the path opposite the burnet. After receiving no answer, she decided to walk over to the rather large boy and demand his attention. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. The first thing she noticed about the broody boy is that he had changed his clothes and was now wearing A Black jacket with a white buttoned up shirt underneath and black trousers with black shoes to match, black shades hid his eyes and he kept his hair free from the prison of a hat. He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for days and his body language made him seem moody if not angry. "You okay Eric?" Heidi asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Wendy, Bebe and Butters had followed Heide over to watch the scene expecting a cute lovey daffy scene between two love struck kids. However, that was not what they got. Cartman grabbed Heide's hand and pushed it away from him. "Stay away from me Ho!" Cartman spat, in a spiteful tone. He refused to look at her and pushed Butters to the ground before leaving the scene.

"What an asshole!" Bebe yelled.

"That's weird?" Wendy thought to herself, knowing full well that Cartman has a crush on Heide.

"You okay?" Butters asked, lending Heide a helping hand.

"HEY!" Heide yelled at Cartman but he kept on walking. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Heide yelled, clenching her fist.

Cartman paused then turned around to face her a sad expression spreading across his face "It's like you said it's better if we stay away from each other" Eric said, then turned back around.

Heide felt a ting of guilt in her chest as the familiarity of the words hit her, was his foul mood her fault had she hurt him that bad? "NOOOO!" Heide yelled, then ran up to Cartman, she was about to punch him in the back of the head but the overly large boy turned around and blocked her attack. He squeezed his fist and a wicked grin covered his face as Heidi let out a pain filled yell. "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Seeing his crush in pain was enough to snap him back into reality as he let her go and quickly stepped back "I'M SORRY!" Cartman yelled, as she fell onto her knees. Bebe, Wendy and Butters were terrified they couldn't speak, they couldn't move all they could do was watch.

Looking down at his crush he allowed a single tear to fall onto the snow as he started to sing a song "If I could write you a song to make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arms but I've used up all my tricks and I hope you like this" Cartman sang, as he bent down to meet eye level with Heide. She winced in pain as Eric held her broken hand his tears fell onto the wound and slowly she could feel her bones healing. Eric let out a small chuckle and walked away only this time no one did nothing to stop him. "Though you probably won't, you think your cooler than me" Cartman sang, then disappeared from sight.

"You got designer shades just to hid your face and you wear them around like your cooler than me" Heide sang, in an almost whisper. She looked in the direction Eric had left while Butters and Wendy helped her up to her feet.

"And you never say "HEY" or remember my name and it's probably because you think your cooler than me" Heide sang.

"Look at this felt suit and the tie round your neck you're a poser for sure and you ain't cool" Heidi sang, shoving pictures of Cartman in a suit (on her phone) in Wendy's face.

"Why do you have pictures of Cartman on your phone" Wendy asked.

"Mirror shades don't shield you at all" Heide sang.

"I wish she would stop singing" Bebe mumbled.

"She can't its apart of the curse" Wendy explained.

"Curse! What curse?!" Butters panicked.

"I can see right to your core" Heidi sang, pocking Butters in the chest. "Ow!" he moaned.

"I got you! All figured out you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen" Heide sang.

"Behind your facade, you're afraid to be judged but you judge everyone it's your pedestal fun" Heide sang.

"Wait a minute! She's singing about Cartman!" Bebe exclaimed, proud of her discovery.

"Oh really I thought she was singing about you" Butters said.

"…" Wendy found it hard to hold in her laughs as Bebe stood there sulking.

"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arms but I've used up all my tricks and I hope you like this but you probably won't you think your cooler than me" Heide sang.

"That's strange?" Wendy questioned.

"What's strange?" Bebe asked.

"The verse she just sang is the same thing Cartman started singing before he left" Wendy said.

"So what does that mean?" Butters asked.

"I don't know but I have my theories" Wendy said rubbing her chin.

"You got designer shades just to hid your face and you wear them around like your cooler than me" Heide sang.

"And you never say "HEY" or remember my name and it's probably because you think your cooler than me" Heide sang.

"Okay Wendy I know your dying to tell us let's hear it what are these theories of yours?" Bebe asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Your full of anger, really nothing else and on my planet your called an asshole" Heide sang

"Well from what we know about the curse so far it's fair to say that once you're under the influence the world around you completely disappears" Wendy explained

"What do you mean disappears?" Bebe asked.

"Well it's still there but you don't notice it anymore. Take Mr Garrison and mash incident (this is right at the beginning of the story) or when the entire town found themselves in the park in their pyjamas at 00:10"

"And how are you meant to be on a killing stroll if you can't even take a hit" Heide sang.

"I got you all figured out you act tough like a man but you're a pussy"

"Okay that makes sense but Cartman seemed fully away of his surroundings so he couldn't have been under the influence and beside Heide here seems clueless that she's even sinning" Bebe said.

"OH MY GOD! What if Eric is behind the Curse!" Butters panicked.

The two girls looked at him with disapproving faces "I know; I know stupid Butters" Butters said to himself.

"Your Insecurity reeks across the room and how can I see who you're really meant to be?" Heide sang.

"And it sure seems you've got no doubts and we both see you've got your whole life planned out"

"Actually Butters I think you may be onto something" Wendy said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"What?! How the hell did Cartman supposedly curse South Park!?" Bebe screeched.

"OF course he didn't curse South Park Bebe. If he was behind this, he would have found a way to make himself immune but yet we've seen him sing and dance plenty of times" Wendy pointed out making Bebe feel dumb.

"So Eric innocent!" Butters yelled.

"No I don't believe so. Although I have no proof I have a feeling that Cartman has formed an alliance with the Music Master"

"Who?" Butters and Bebe asked

"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love I would already have you up in under my arms but I've used up all my tricks and I hope you like this but you probably won't you think your cooler than me" Heide sang.

"You got designer shades just to hid your face and you wear them around like your cooler than me" Heide sang.

"And you never say "HEY" or remember my name and it's probably because you think your cooler than me" Heide sang, then collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters worried.

"Pick her up Butters and both of you follow me I just got a message from an old friend that may be able to help us crack this curse wide open" Wendy said, reading the message on her phone that was signed C

 **I really enjoyed this chapter because this is it. This marks the beginning of ACT 2 of this story it took 27 chapters but we made it you guys we made it. You know what this means right, well know of course you don't because you're not writing it but let me tell you now. THING ARE ABOUT TO GET REAL SUCKER!**

 **If you're wondering what was up with Cartman in this chapter, then never fear I will be explaining that in future chapter maybe not the next chapter but defiantly future a chapter.**

 **Now I've received a lot of helpful reviews from a lot of you and thank you all for the suggestions it's very helpful. So please all of you keep it coming your amazing and I love you for it…**

 **Anyway enough of that crap here are the charters I need your help with.**

 **Evil Kenny:** I need like a proper bad guy one like a killer kind of song

 **Mole:** I got a suggestion for him but I don't know if I can use it because of the story

 **(From the movie) Christopher:**

 **Satan and God:** It has to be a duet and remember there the Music Masters prisoners

 **Santa:** I do already have an Idea for him but the more the merrier

 **You all keep suggesting the world is mine by Hatsune Miku and I just want to tell you I WON'T be using that song. Nah I'm just kidding; I will be using it but I haven't decided who it will be you've suggested Bebe but I have other ideas as well.**

 **Anyway that's enough teasing you for now as always I hope you enjoyed this please follow and favourite the story if you haven't already. Leave a review and suggestion for a song if you have any ideas and please rate out of 10 ACT 1 which is every chapter up to now. RATE IT!**

 **The next update will be next week so I'll see you then**


	28. Chapter 28 The world is mine

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **Chapter 28 World is Mine**

Cartman walked up to his friends with both his hands hidden in his pocket, why they wanted him to come here was beyond him? Stan was the first one to notice Cartmans presence as he signalled for the larger boy to come over. Cartman shook his head but walked over resting his body against the meatal gate behind him.

"So what have you found?" Cartman asked.

"Not much. Except this" Stan said, showing Cartman a text message he had received on his phone.

 _If you wish to know the answer to this musical mystery then meet me inside Dr Mephesto's lavatory- ?_

"So that's why we're here then" Cartman said.

"Yeah but the gates locked Kyle and Kenny have gone round the back to try and find another way in" Stan replied.

"Kenny! But…" Cartman paused, unsure if he should tell Stan about his dream or not. Would it even matter there's no way he would believe me especially if Kenny is up here now? Then was it really just a dream because it felt… Real.

"You okay dude? You seem quieter than usual I know you're not exactly yourself right now because of the curse but…" Stan was silenced as Cartman spoke over him.

"Actually Stan you're be relived to here that I am back to my evil, manipulative ways once again" Cartman said, with pride in his voice.

"Okay… so your dressed like that by choice then" Stan joked.

"Fuck you!" Cartman yelled, flipping the raven haired boy of.

"Yep your defiantly back to normal… Not sure if that's good thing though?" Stan mumbled to himself.

A couple a minutes later the two boys patience were growing thin and Stan had suggested they go looking for them but Kyle and Kenny had just arrived. Kyle looked at Cartman and waved but the larger boy just ignored him obviously feeling uncomfortable with his rivals new personality.

"Holy shit" Cartman whispered. Stan wasn't lying about Kenny or should I say Princess Kenny stood behind Kyle examining herself in the mirror. "How the fuck our you here!? And why the fuck are you wearing that Kinny!?" Cartman yelled.

"I am not Kinny. I am Princess Kenny ruler and protector of these lands." Princess Kenny said.

"Fuck you Kinny! You're not a Princess just a moment ago I saw you leading an army of demons" Cartman said.

"Wait… What!?" Stan yelled, then exchanged a confused look with Kyle.

Princess Kenny glared at the larger boy standing in front of her and he glared back. Stan and Kyle watched from the side waiting for a fight between the two boys to break out but instead…

Cartman made sure to keep his hands in his pocket as he felt his new powers burning up inside him. It hurt like a bitch but… He had already seen what these powers are capable of and knew he had to contain them.

Princess Kenny let out a soft laugh as her light blue eyes glowed a sinister purple, she pounced in front of Cartman forcing the larger boy to step back.

"Say I'm the best and bow to your number one Princess" Princess Kenny sang, using her fingers to make a L shape.

"Ha! You wish, I'll never bow down to you" Cartman laughed.

"You should know I always get my way" Princess Kenny sang, she stepped closer to Cartman and pulled him towards her there faces only inches apart. Cartman rubbed the back of his neck while Princess Kenny wore a cheeky grin. "Morning, noon, night and daaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Princess Kenny sang, then kicked Cartman in the balls making him fall onto his knees.

"Dude!" Stan and Kyle yelled.

"Step 1: Make sure you notice my hair, it changes a lot and yes so dose what I wear" Princess Kenny sang, flicking her hair over her shoulder's (you know in that unrealistic way that girls do in movies)

Cartman groaned in pain, anger coursing through his blood he pulled his hands out of his pocket and they both were on fire as dark red flames covered his fists. "fucking bitch!" Cartman yelled, then charged at Princess Kenny.

"Dude could he always do that?" Kyle asked.

"No this… This is new" Stan answered, taken back by what he was seeing.

"Step 2: Take a look at the shoes I chose to wear each day" Princess Kenny sang. She kicked her feet out in front of her and without even realising it the high heels poked and prodded Cartman forcing the larger boy to retreat.

"Fuck! That fucking hurt!" Cartman yelled, his anger made the flames burn brighter as they spread further up his arms.

"Dude calm down!" Stan yelled.

"Yeah your burning up, literally" Kyle agreed.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Cartman yelled. A bright red beam of energy left his mouth and destroyed the gate that both Stan and Kyle were standing by seconds ago.

"The fuck dude" Stan yelled

"step 3: Remember every time you got to speak only answer in a "YES" or triple it to three" Princess Kenny sang. She danced close to the enraged Cartman and slapped a giant plaster over his mouth stopping the blast. Cartman growled in anger, frustration and annoyance as he struggled to pull the tape of.

"Now you understand. So hurry up and take me by the hand" Princess Kenny sang. She offered Cartman her hand and after ripping the plaster of his face he grabbed her hand with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Before I get MAD! Princess Kenny sang, waving Cartman about as if he was as light as a feather.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk!" Cartman yelled, unable to take control.

"Now you see, I'm really not hard to please but I need what I need" Princess Kenny sang, lowering Cartmans body down to the ground while she stared lovingly into his eyes. Cartman felt that un easy feeling again and the flames around his body extinguished blinding Stan and Kyle's vision.

"I need you to open up your heart and find…" Princess Kenny paused, she flashed a playful grin at Cartman as he continued to sweat in her arms.

"How really super cut I am" Princess Kenny sang. She realised her grip on the larger boy and he fell to the ground with a painful thud.

"Say I'm the best and bow to your number one Princess" Princess Kenny sang, placing her right foot on Eric's back as he struggled to get back up.

"you should notice me every day, no messing around because I hate to wait" Princess Kenny sang.

"Make way for meeee! The only girl who's above the rest" Princes Kenny sang stepping over Cartman.

"Now before the rest!" Princess Kenny sang, then turned her attention back to Cartman who had just gotten back onto his feet. "I'm dying for a bite of something sweet!" Princess Kenny sang, then bit Cartmans shoulder playfully.

"I really can't be asked to deal with your shit Princess" Cartman said, pushing her of him.

"I'm way to cute for real life" Princess Kenny sang, leaning on Cartmans shoulder but he paid her know attention. "Truly and never forget that- HEY!" Princess Kenny yelled into Cartmans ear forcing him to moan in pain.

"One more thing you really can't go and ignore me" Princess Kenny sang. "When I'm talking- like that!" Princess Kenny sang, pulling at Cartmans other ear.

"You fucking bitch! Let go!" Cartman yelled.

Princess Kenny let go of Cartman and grabbed both his shoulder "Oh and did I forget? I want a horse that's milky white, well, really it's a need, he'll only come to me. Now you understand!" Princess Kenny sang keeping a good grip on his arms.

"You better kneel down and repeat…" Princess Kenny was about to kick Cartman in the balls again but he had blocked her. He flashed a smug grin as he twisted her arm around and forced her on to the floor. Unfortunately she fell on top of Cartman causing both of them to tumble down.

"You're so not a Princess" Cartman muttered. He looked up and staring down at him was of course… Princess Kenny.

"Now you see! I'm really not hard to please but I need what I need" Princess Kenny sang. She moved closer to Cartman and he could only watch and wait as Princess Kenny planted a kiss upon her prince (Err… I mean Cartman)

"Aghhhhh! What the fuck Kinny!" Cartman yelled, then threw the princess of him.

"And maybe I'll let you nag when I've done bad. But only when I say and get my own way" Princess Kenny sang.

"Say I'm the best!" Princess Kenny sang as she moved closer to Cartman who made sure to keep his distance. "Now that you're my prince from high above" Princess Kenny sang then poked Cartman in his large belly.

"Get the fuck away Kenny!" Cartman yelled. He caught a glimpse of Stan and Kyle watching the two. "Oh god did they see it" Cartman thought to himself.

"Guess I've only been dreaming he won't feel these feelings. I won't ever get my waaaaayyyyyyyyy!" Princess Kenny sang.

"Like the only berry on cake and icing, breaking out a golden egg to make the perfect pudding!" Princess Kenny sang. The mention of food caught Cartmans attention and he turned back to watch princess Kenny from a safe kiss free spot.

"Boys and Girls we have to stay strong, show the world I'm more than just a girl with just high hopes" Princess Kenny sang.

"Even I know how to live without you and later you're be sorry I know!" Princess Kenny sang, pointing at Cartman. "Of course I always know but I repeat it anyway. Say I'm the best a bow to your number one Princess" Princess Kenny sang, Cartman stepped closer still feeling unsure about the event taking place.

"You should keep your eye on me or I may just go off and leave" Princess Kenny sang. Cartman panicked when she disappeared from his line of sight. "Where the fuck did she go!?" Cartman asked.

Cartman rushed over to the building he saw Princess Kenny standing on, sweat dropped down his fore head as he realized what she was about to do. "What the fuck is she doing!? I don't even know if Kenny is still immortal, I don't understand how she's even here"

"You catch me with and everlasting, huh!" Princess Kenny sang, as she jumped of the building.

"Kenny!" Stan yelled.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Cartman, run about the ground like a headless chicken with his arms out in front of him ready to catch the Princess.

"And I'm safe from dying" Princess Kenny sang, as she landed in Cartmans arms. "With you near it's dangerous here" Princess Kenny sang, looking up at the panicked and yet slightly angry boy who had saved her from death.

"Again it's the same you turn away" Princess Kenny sang. Cartman avoided her glance and struggled to keep her up for much longer.

"I'm in more danger being anyway near you!" Princess Kenny sang. Cartman dropped the Princess and let out a small chuckle.

"Err if you two love birds are done…" Stan teased, walking up to his friends sensing the song had finished.

"Fuck You Stan!" Cartman yelled, while Princess Kenny let out a soft giggle.

"Anyway you got the gate open we can just go now" Kyle said.

"Wait how did I do that?" Cartman asked, looking around at all the destruction he had caused.

"You used the power of our love to break the barrier and now we are free once more my love" Princess Kenny sang, then skipped away and towards Dr Mephestos lab.

"Fuck you Kinny! Get back here!" Cartman yelled, chasing the Princess.

"Dude I wish I was you right now" Stan said to Kyle.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I really wish I hadn't of seen any of that shit"

"Oh, I don't remember" Kyle said.

 **There I did it! Are you happy now! This song was highly suggested by many reviewers (God knows why) but I decided to give you what you want. So I hope you enjoyed this and elements of the story were in here as well. Like Cartmans new power and what the hell is going on with Kenny. Anyway this was painful to write sense I HATED this song but I hope you enjoyed it. Also just to clarify Cartman X Kenny is not a thing in this fic I've already stated the pairings I will be doing but this is probably as close as your ever get to Cartman X Kenny.**

 **So please review, follow, favourite and suggest a song.**

 **Next time: Make a deal with me**


	29. Chapter 29 Make a deal with me

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **Chapter 29 Make a deal with me**

Cartman stood in the centre of his room unable to move as he looked up at the tall and rather intimidating man in front of him. His outfit had changed once more, this time he wore a long green jacket that had a dark red belt around his waist, his pants black and shoes overly large like a clown. His long red hair was covered by a green top hat with music notes covering all around it. His teeth sparkled as he grinned at the small boy below him.

Knowing the Music Master was trouble Cartman ran for the door but the Music Master clicked his fingers and the handle to his bedroom door melted away in front of him trapping him inside. Cartman felt a rush of fear run over him as the Music Master turned around to face him.

"Wh-wh-what do you want with me?" Cartman asked.

"HAHAHAHA! We're get to that part later my overly large friend" Music Master said. He clicked his fingers and in a flash appeared next to Cartmans side. His form had changed now he was still wearing the same clothes but now he looked to be the same age as Eric.

He wrapped his arms around Eric as he started walking along a golden path way that grew longer with every step they took. "Right now I want you to think what I could do for you" Music Master said, then swung Eric across the path way he tripped and fell into a huge pile of $100 bills.

Cartman sat in the money his eyes glowing rich with greed (Just imagine that thing where the greedy cartoon charters have dollar signs in their eyes) "What. What can you do for me?" Cartman asked.

"HAHAHA! The better question is… What can't I do for you" Music Master said. He clicked his fingers and grew back to his original state as the money disappeared and Cartman fell through an empty black void.

"Hey kid, I know you can hear me" Music Master sang. Cartman watched as two sets of ears formed in the darkness.

"Hey kid, I know you can see" Music Master sang. Two large red eyes appeared and followed Cartman down the void.

"Hey kid, things are about to get crazy"

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Cartman screamed, once noticing razor sharp spikes directly below him

"So seat right there and listen to me" Music Master sang. Two large hands picked Cartman up and threw him onto a large throne.

"I've seen more than you can imagine" Music Master sang. He was dressed as a jester and placed a crown on top of Cartmans head as his eyes showed glimpse of different worlds.

"I've heard things that would torture your soul" Music Master sang. He placed his hand on Cartmans chest and ripped out his soul twilling it around his fingers.

"Join me and we'll both get ahead kid" Music Master sang. Then pushed Cartmans soul back into his body.

"Shake my hand and then, we'll both have it all" Music Master sang, he offered Cartman his hands but he was hesitant to accept.

"Why should I help you? You've cursed this town, hurt me and my friends and worst of all you mad me… NICE" Cartman shivered after saying the last word.

The throne melted away and Cartman was floating in a familiar black void once gain. The Music Master back in his original clothing floated next to him with his legs up in the air and arms below his heads it looked like he was swimming.

"I admit that in the past I've been nasty" Music Master sang. Blurry pictures of previous encounters of the Music Master flash up in the void

"They weren't kidding when they called me kind of strange" Music Master sang. His eyes glowed red as he pulled Cartman up by his collar to face him.

"But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways" Music Master sang. Clearer memories of Wendy and Stan getting back together and him singing about Heide flashed up on the void.

"Repented, seen the light and made a change" Music Master sang. He smiled as he picked Cartman up and threw him through an orange hope.

Once again the scene changed as Cartman and the Music Master were both dressed to play basketball. They stood opposite each other in a hall, Music Master bounced the ball around his legs in mocking fashion.

"Don't let go of this opportunity" Music Master sang. He passed Cartman the basketball with the word opportunity written on it.

"Because there's no guarantee it'll last" Music Master sang. Cartman didn't see the Music Masters hand when he whacked the ball out of his grip.

"What say you little pal have we got a deal?" Music Master sang, offering out his hand.

"Haven't got all day so you'd best think fast" Music Master sang. If Cartman was going to accept then he was to slow in doing so as the floor below him collapsed and he was left falling.

Cartman screamed again as Music Master sat in the air falling with him. "And I fortunately know a little secret It's a talent that I always have possessed. Dear buddy, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, the lonely and depressed!" Music Master sang, images of Kyle, Stan and Kenny flashed up all looking very sad.

"Price is simple" Music Master sang, pulling out a contact from his sleeves.

"rather sparing" Music Master sang, he pointed down and Cartman couldn't help but curse as he saw a dozen razor sharp spikes waiting to impale him.

"Time is slipping" Music Master sang, pulling out a giant watch

"Life is choices" Music Master sang, with an evil grin

"let's start living" Music Master sang. He clicked his fingers and the two disappeared from sight just missing the spikes.

"You can be the ruler of all" Music Master sang, to a giant Cartman who stood over the earth like a god.

"Make the rules" Music Master sang. He showed Cartman visons of his future where JEWs Gingers and Jerseys are being exterminated.

"And watch them fall" Music Master sang. He then laughed as he showed him the rebellion that succeeded in overthrowing and killing him.

"You can have girls kissing your feet" Music Master sang. They were now standing outside his house and Cartman was beyond shocked to find Bebe, Wendy and Heide kissing and hanging at his feet.

"You can be the coolest kid on the street" Music Master sang. Cartman walked down the path and laughed as boys such as Craig, Token and even Kyle bowed down to him.

Cartman let out grown of frustration as he was left falling in the void… Again.

"Anything!" Music Master yelled, he flew around Cartman like fly

"I can give you anything!" Music Master sang, then floated in front of them

"All you need do is pay the toll" Music Master sang, tapping Cartmans chest

"Anything!" Music Master yelled

"Just give me your soul" Music Master sang. His eyes glowed red like a demon as he lifted Eric of the ground.

"You know you've always been different" Music Master sang. His body was nowhere to be seen but instead two giant hands floated above him and operated a Cartman looking puppet. The Cartman puppet wore a crown on top of his head and looked happy as can be until his friends came along.

"They'll just drag you down don't you see" Music Master sang. The Kyle, Stan and Kenny puppets threw the crown away and the Cartman puppet started to cry.

"It's tough but you've got to be brave" Music Master sang. The Cartman puppet pulled out a pair of sharp scissors.

"They're just dead weight you got to cut away to be free" Music Master sang. The Cartman puppet cut the strings of the other puppets and they fell into the void.

"Go ahead and pay the toll" Music Master sang, he crushed the three puppets in his hand.

"Go ahead and give me your soul" Music Master sang, pulling on Cartman's collar.

"You know that they'll try to deceive you" Music Master sang. He showed Cartman all the times Kyle, Kenny and Stan had ever laughed at him.

"Your hunches were right from the start" Music Master sang, wrapping his arm around Cartmans back.

"You don't have to sit and play good boy" Music Master sang. He then showed him a memory of when he was cursed to be nice.

"Take a stand and help me tear this world all apart" Music Master sang. He showed him a vison of the Earth on fire.

"Price is simple" Music Master sang, pulling out a contact from his sleeves.

"rather sparing" Music Master sang.

"Time is slipping" Music Master sang, rolling up his sleeves and checking multiple watches on his arm, all of them broken.

"Life is choices" Music Master sang, with an evil grin

"let's start living" Music Master sang. He clicked his fingers and the two disappeared from sight.

"You can be the richest boy" Music Master sang. He floated above Cartman as he watched him swim in a pool of gold. (Who understands this reference?)

"No one else could come close to your kind of toy" Music Master sang. Cartman wore a replica of the Iron Man suit while Token stood in front of him beyond belief.

"You could bring pain to others" Music Master sang. Cartman was beyond happy as he watched everyone below him wallow in their misery

"Are you can shower them with flowers" Music Master sang. Cartman unloaded a truck full of pink roses onto an unsuspecting Hedie.

"Anything!" Music Master yelled, he flew around Cartman like fly

"I can give you anything!" Music Master sang, then floated in front of them

"All you need do is pay the toll" Music Master sang, tapping Cartmans chest

"Anything!" Music Master yelled

"Just give me your soul" Music Master sang. His eyes glowed red like a demon as he lefted Eric of the ground.

"Go ahead, pay the toll, I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day, It won't cost much, just your soul!" Music Master sang.

Cartman fell from above and landed safely on his bed, he was relived to be back in his room. "Don't let go of this opportunity" Music Master sang, appearing beside him

"Because there's no guarantee it'll last"

"What say you little pal have we got a deal?" Music Master sang, offering his hand out.

"Haven't got all day so you'd best think fast" Music Master sang, then pulled his hand away.

"Price is simple" Music Master sang, lifting Cartman up of the bed

"Rather sparing" Music Master sang, then threw Cartman onto the bean bag in the corner of the room.

"Time is slipping" Music Master sang, pointing to the clock

"Life is choices" Music Master sang, then offered his hand out.

"let's start living" Music Master sang, his eyes glowed red as Cartman slowly reached out his hand.

"Shake my hand" Music Master sang, Cartman paused for a second apart of him still not sure wherever he could trust the Music Masters word.

"let's start hearing your demands!" Music Master sang, starting to become agitated by the lake of response

"COME ON KID MAKE A DEAL WITH ME !" Music Master yelled, making the younger boy jump.

Cartman sat in his seat looking up at the man above him, the man he knew nothing above he knew it would be stupid to make a deal with this guy… But the things he was offering. Cartman was not going to turn any of that down.

"Okay kid so what do you say. You willing to give me your soul?" Music Master asked, his voice changing into a more demonic one.

"Oh "cough,coigh" Sorry about that sore throat, hee, but seriously kid what's your answer?" Music Master asked, crossing his arms.

Cartman stood in front of the Music Master not as intimated by him as he was earlier he walked towards his door and paced back in forward in thought. "Why do you want my soul anyway and will I get it back?" Cartman asked.

"You don't need to know my reasons and yes kid your get your soul back but only if everything goes according to plan" Music Master answered.

"Okay I have three conditions that must be met for my full cooperation" Cartman said, turning to face the Music Master.

"Okay shoot!" Music Master said, firing his finger up in the air like a gun, a purple bullet left his finger and hit the ceiling causing a part of it to fall down. "Opes"

"Anyway… My first and probably number 1 condition is that no matter what the situation be you cannot harm a single hair on my head otherwise this deal is of" Cartman threatened.

"HA! Is that it! Kid I don't have any interest in you or your nosey friends" Music Master laughed.

"Great, number two I want. No! I demand unlimited power so that I can force my enemies to bow down before me!" Cartman yelled, fire in his eyes and bad thoughts running through his mind.

"HAHAHAHA! I like the way you think, what's next?" Music Master asked.

"You cannot have my soul until the girl of my dreams lays her lips upon mine" Cartman listed of.

Unlike the other requests the Music Master took a more serious approach to this one "Hmm, that could really mess with my plans kid. However, it sounds… Interesting" Music Master said, rubbing his chin.

"Oh what the heck! Fine let's do it. I'm sure it won't be that hard to get Heide to kiss you" Music Master said.

"How did you know her name?" Cartman asked, a little bit of fear building up inside him.

"I know a lot about the people of South Park Eric. Now stand back because this is going to hurt" Music Master said. He rubbed his hands together then shot out a red fire ball instead of hitting the large boy it travelled inside him and bounded with the boy's body.

Cartman moaned in pain as he felt his organs being set on fire, he collapsed to his knees and felt his blood boil. The Music Master laughed as he slowly started to disappear. "HAHA! Unlimited power kid. You know what that means? It means that pain you feel it ain't never going away at least not unless you use it. HAHAHAHAHA! That could kill you as well! Oh This game has become so much fun sense you and your friends got involved. You and your friends with your tiny problems too STUPID to see the bigger picture! There's a war coming Eric and you're going to have to pick your side. HAHAHA! It doesn't matter to me because I've already won. HAHAHAHAHA!" Music Master laughed, then disappeared.

"SHUT UP!" Cartman yelled. A powerful red beam burned as it was sent out of his eyes the pain undescribed as tears steamed up below his eyes. He screamed as the powerful blast cut through his wall and many more until impacting with human flesh. Cartman was brought back to reality when he heard his mom scream. What had he done?

 **So this was long and a lot more enjoy able to write YAY. Thoughts? What do you think of the Music Master he seems powerful right? I made this song myself… Well maybe had a little help but manly me. Anyway this was that explanation about Eric powers or curse and now you know. I hope you liked this and If you did please Follow, Favourite and review also please leave a suggestion for a song for me to use in the future.**

 **Next Time: PC Army**


	30. Chapter 30 PC Army

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **Chapter 30 PC Army**

The sound of chanting and yelling disturbed the citizens of South Park as PC Sergeant marched through the streets leading his PC Army

"What the hell is going on out their" Mr Garrison yelled, he pulled his window open and examined the marching PC Army marching through the streets.

"Woah, what is this?" Clyde asked, standing on the pathway with Craig, Token and Tweek.

"We are PC!" PC sergeant yelled.

"We are proud!" The PC army yelled.

"We are PC!" PC sergeant yelled.

"We are loud!" the PC Army yelled

"Fighting macroaggressions is what we do!" PC sergeant yelled

"Spreading are politically correct message from us to you" The Army yelled

"Making sure everyone is PC" The sergeant yelled

"Is why we joined this army!" the PC Army yelled.

"We are PC!"

"We are proud!"

"We are PC!"

"we are loud!"

"Stopping you from spreading hate"

"Be PC and become our mate"

"Protecting Immigrants is part of the job"

"But we just do it because we're not an inconsiderate nob!"

"We are PC!"

"We are PC!"

"We are PC!"

 _(Changes to the towns people singing)_

"There they are those PC Pricks" Randy chanted.

"I bet they all have tiny dicks" Mr Garrison replied

"Their PC message makes no sense" Clyde said.

"They make me feel very tense, Gahhh!" Tweek said.

"They can march on through our town" Craig said.

"Though we're continue to glare at them with a frown" Sheila sang.

"PC Army!" Randy yelled

"They do suck!" Mr Garrison yelled

"There whole cause is lie" Token said.

"Why don't you all crawl in a ditch and die!" Mr Garrison yelled

"PC Army!" Clyde yelled

"They do suck!" Randy yelled

 _(Changes back to PC army)_

"We are PC!" PC Sergeant yelled

"We are proud!" his men yelled

"We are PC!"

"we are loud!"

"PC Army!"

"We're here to fight"

"PC Army!"

"We know we're right"

"Now fall under our PC spell"

"If you refuse your burn in hell"

"We no some would call us a pain"

"But those people must be insane2

"We are PC!"

"We are proud!"

"We are PC!"

"we are loud!"

"PC Army!"

 _(changes too public again)_

"PC bastard always angry" Randy chanted

"PC assholes are ruining this country" Mr Garrison yelled

"We hate PC!" all the adults yelled

"And their stupid Army!" Craig's gang yelled

"We hate PC!"

"And their stupid army!"

"The law is something there not afraid to break" Mr Garrison yelled

"A PC country is what they aim to make" Randy yelled

"We hate PC!" Craig's gang yelled

"And their stupid Army!" All the adults yelled

"We hate PC!"

"And their stupid army!"

 _End of song_

"what is the meaning of this?" Mayor McDaniel's asked, stepping in front of PC Sergeant.

"Good afternoon mam, we're here to find the sauce of this musical curse" PC Sergeant said.

"Well good luck with that I've had my boys looking into this for weeks and there are no leads to why this is happening"

"Well you better pray we find something" PC Sergeant said.

"Why? What is that mean?" Mayor McDaniel's asked, sending a glare at PC Sergeant.

"Well if we don't find anything then we will have no choice but to destroy the town with everyone inside" PC Sergeant said, the mayor was about to respond to the threat but was caught off guard when a giant glass dome fell out of the sky and trapped everyone inside. Buildings at the edge of town were most likely ripped in half and anyone not completely inside was most likely either squashed or escaped outside where more of PC Sergeants men were waiting to shoot down anyone that escapes.

"What… What the fuck is this!?" the Mayor yelled.

"If we don't find anything then we have been ordered to destroy this town and anyone effected by the curse along with it" PC Sergeant said.

"But your kill everyone, women, children…" The Mayor wasn't finished but PC Sergeant cut her of

"I know but the fate of the entire world is in our hands, one town is nothing compared to the entire world" PC Sergeant.

 **Okay so I didn't put as much effort into this chapter because it isn't that important of a chapter except for the whole town maybe getting destroyed. Anyway I'm sorry for the late update I'll try and be a bit quicker from now on. I hope you are enjoying this and if so please favourite, follow and review.**

 **Charters I need help finding a song for**

 **Professor Chaos** – I do have something planned for him but it's a duet with someone else so I would like a song where it's just him singing

 **The Coon-** you've given me suggestions for Coon and Friends

 **Christopher-**

 **Kyle-**

 **God and Satan-**

 **Damien-**

 **Canada-**

 **Ike-**

 **Next time: My Demons**


	31. Chapter 31 Tough to be on top

**South Parks Musical Curse**

 **This song is a parody of:** It's tough to be gods from the Disney film "the road to El Dorado"

Sorry this website won't let me place a link here :(

* * *

 **Chapter 31 Tough to be on top**

"Well it seems that that the people of South Park are in one hell of a situation with their lives on the line, in what seems like an explosive situation, hehehe. Speaking of Hell, let's see what the new prince of darkness is doing" The Music Master said, observing the world through his magic mirror. He waved his hand across the golden mirror and the image of mayor McDonalds and Sergeant PC changed to one of Kenny McCormick sitting in a throne made of bones in Hell.

"How long do you think you can keep us here" Jesus asked, chained up to a wall behind the Music Master. His robes were ripped and he was exhausted and low on energy and magic, he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. His farther and Stan were bolted to the wall behind him, both looking equally tired and angry.

The Music Master didn't bother to turn around but continued to watch the images play out on his mirror. "As long as I see fit, maybe I will allow you three to live as you bear witness to your creations as they fight to survive never knowing that their world is coming to an end" the Music Master said, then turned around to face them. "Your son Satan, has lost his power over the underground and soon a war between mortals and demons will break out and in the chaos of that war I will be freed!" He yelled, then clicked his fingers, the images on the mirror was projected in front of the three immortals allowing them to see the events take place.

"Soon, I will be free. They just need a little push" the Music Master said, sending his magic into the mirror.

* * *

 **Damien's POV**

Kenny sat in what used to be Damien's throne, the bones of former killers constructed and broken down to form a giant chair for Satan himself. Kenny, king of hell, Emperor of Darkness sat there with a huge evil grin plastered across his face. He wore a black cloak, with a red cape attached to his shoulders, a golden triton by his side and a black chain tired around his wrist leading down to the floor where the other end was tied to the colour that I, Damien the former prince of darkness was forced to where. The humiliation of being dragged around the underground like a dog was embarrassing to say the least and I wish I was dead rather than stay as Kenny's play thing. Oh yes, he I am not his pet, Kenny certainly was evil, I didn't even try to put up that much of a fight when Kenny demanded the throne but still he punished me in ways I would never dare dream of. It is disturbing to even think of; Kenny is indeed a perverted fucker. Though I am thankful that Kenny allowed me to keep my clothes on… Most of the time anyway.

"My league… King of darkness I have good news" a demon said, bowing down to Kenny.

Kenny looked down at him waiting for him to finish, he looked bored and disgusted by the demon's presences. "Why are you here? You are not to enter my sight unless I call for you?!" Kenny yelled, his hands glowing a dark black.

I let out a small sigh, I had hoped Kenny wouldn't read my spell books but of course the little brat would. Now not only was he king of Hell but now he knew dark magic, which made him twice as powerful.

"I-I-I know my lord b-but we found the g-girll -y-y-you requested" the monster stuttered, as two guards dragged in a struggling blonde girl. "Get of me you creep's!" she screamed, Kenny seemed to recognise her and his magic disappeared.

"Oh? Very well. Leave us alone" Kenny said, then tied the lead around the leg of the throne. He jumped of his throne and stood a little in front of the scared a confused blonde girl.

The girl looked about a year older than myself and Kenny, she was wearing a blue and white stripped short sleeved shirt with the first three buttons undone showing a bit of cleavage. Well whatever cleavage there is to show for a thirteen-year-old anyway, her long blonde hair was tied into a pony tail that run down her back. The red short skirt around her waist was held up by an old sturdy pice of rope tied around her waist. Take that away and it'll probably all fall down, damn it! I've been hanging out with Kenny for way to long!

* * *

 **Kelly POV**

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as I looked around this strange unknown place, the room was spinning, there was too much to see and I was moving too fast. All these questions. Where am I? What's going? What were those things? Is that chair made of bones? Why is this place made of fire? Is that blood on the floor? I felt the pain in my head from over thinking, then not looking where I was going I fell back… but I didn't hit the floor and instead found myself lying in someone's strong warm arms. I looked up at my saviour for a moment, he had long messy blonde hair covering his fore head, menacing and kind of scary dark red eyes with a tiny black pupil in the centre that gave of a lust for blood but also… Something else… Something familiar. His teeth were jagged and looked like they could cut through bone and they were all a clear white except for the middle one which was golden (there tingle shape, like in anime)

"Heh, you goanna stare at my face all day or are you goanna get up?" He asked, I feel my checks get hot by the comment but that's probably just because of how hot it is, right?

"Do you know why I've brought you here?" he asks, straightening, his white buttoned up shirt and tightening the knot around his neck of the red cape he had on. Most girls would find that cape silly but I'm not most girls and I actually find that kind of cute. Wait what am I saying, Kelly you've only just met the guy! Get a hold of yourself.

"I know you may not recognise me Kelly but you and I actually know each other, quite well actually" he said, with a wink of his right eye. Wait I know this guy, that can't be right, I would remember meeting someone like this surely? "Who are you?" I ask, sounding more confused than I would have liked.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Kenny McCormick King of Hell!" He said, bowing down to me and kissing my hand making me blush furiously.

"Kenny? Wait! King of hell?" I ask, so that explains the heat but if he's the king than what am I doing here.

"Kelly, I know we haven't spoken in such a long time but…" He stops and pulls me closer towards him so that I'm basically lying on his chest. I try to break away but he kneels down to whisper into my ear "I want you to be my Queen" My eyes widen and for a second I think he's joking but… That look in his eye, he isn't joking, this is real.

"I hardly think I'm fit to be, Ruler of, all that I see, I just don't like the rules that you've set up" I sang, why am I sing, I didn't mean to sing any of that but yet I can't stop myself.

"Kelly, what are you talking about? They're all filth 'neath you and me, being empress it'll be a breeze, which rather suits the royal bloods who sing" Kenny sang, grabbing my hand and turning me around in circles, he let go and I was sent flying of the cliff.

I screamed, as I saw the hot lava below me and could feel my body getting hotter and hotter, a stream of fire shot up into the air directly below me and I was ready to die… Then I was encased in a black dome protecting me from the fire and moving me to safety

"The ones who sing, the ones who sing, that's me and him! Oh my GOD!" I sang, the bubble burst and I saw it was Kenny that saved me.

"It's tough to be up top!" I sang, embracing him in a hug and showing my gratitude.

"Watch all the mortals dying off" he sang, impaling one of the demons with his triton, while flying me up to the top of his throne.

"Be feared and stuff when really you're not bad!" I sang, passing him a bouquet of flowers.

"Well of course we are" Kenny said, then set all the fires a lit. Asshole!

"be an object of determination" He sang, as monsters and demons started to cheer for us.

"Be the Empress of all" I sang, but with barely any meaning to the words

"Show them the true meaning of inhalation! where you know you're better off" Kenny sang, his red eyes showing a need to shed blood, okay now he's starting to scare me

"But why must I be sovereign?" I ask, not wanting to be queen of any of these stupid monsters.

"Cause your bloods beauty worth a marvelling" He sang, winking at me and making me blush again.

"If they say we're at the top that's where we'll stay!"

"But what if I don't comply with your dumb rules?" I ask, folding my arms and moving away from Kenny.

"Then I shall spare you know Mercy" he sings, his voice grows darker and his eyes turn pitch black, he jabs me with the end of his triton and I nearly fall into the crowd of blood thirsty killers below. That's right this is hell everyone here is ever a killer or worse and to make matters even worst there king is my ex-boyfriend. Looks like it'll be best to play along then.

"Yes...W-wait, WHAT!?" I stuttered, once again I'm forced to say something I have no control of saying… Something else is going on here.

"so be our boss, it will be great!" Kenny sings, then takes my hand as the ground below us starts to rise up.

"Kenny!" I yell fearful for my life

"Earth dished out on a silver plate. Low bloods feelings won't be your concern" Kenny sang, opening what looks like a portal to Earth above us but it quickly closes.

"Not my concern? Not my concern, the low blood's feelings? —KENNY!" I yell, both disgusted, and scared.

"It's tough to be up top!" we both sing, him willingly and me because I don't have a choice.

"but once you see you're be better off, count your blessings, keep being sweet, that's my advice" he sang, winking at me.

"That's pretty shit advice" I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Be a symbol of the vicious" I sang, Kenny passing me a sword.

"be an empress, be my queen" He sang, standing behind me and placing a crown on top of my head.

"Condemn to death, allow the atrocious. As the low bloods start to scream" I sing, trying not to sound sad about my words but Kenny can tell.

"Don't be silly you'll be rewarded, you'll be praised and always applauded" Kenny sang, placing a pink cape over my shoulders.

"I'm not so sure..." I mumbled, not wanting to harm anyone.

"just take your place as empress Kelly… you will see! Empress Kelly…." Kenny sang, holding my hand and rising it up into the air with his own as the monsters cheered out our names.

* * *

"Well that went better than expected" the Music Master said, then deactivated his magic mirror.

"I still don't understand, why are you doing this? Surely someone with such power like yours could work towards making the world a better place for everyone" God said.

"Well yeah I could but where's the fun in that!" Music Master yelled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Then what are you hoping to achieve?" God asks.

Music Master rubbed his chin and let out a small hum as if he was deep in thought, "Hmm. What am I hoping to achieve? What oh what could it be…" he continued to think as he transformed into a green and purple version of Albert Einstein. "I believe I have the answer" the older and smaller version of the villain said, carrying a stuck of papers. "You see if my calculations are correct, once a mortal body has successfully passed away it leave a hint of what I like to call DP or in long term Death Particles. Using these particles, I am able to grow a little stronger every day and if I get enough DP's I can finally escape from this damned prison…" The Music Master explained, his form changed again this time into a giant, who had the power to crush planets with his bare hands. "I CAN FINALLY CLAIM MY REVENGE AND WRECK HAVOC ON THIS PATHETIC UNIVERSE!"

The Music Master shrunk down to his original size, laughing manically "However, I cannot obtain the Death Particles myself, I've tried oh, I have tried but a part of my curse stops me from killing anyone. So I planned and waited and now a war will begin a war that will shed the blood of the innocent, my DP will increase and eventually I'll have enough to break this curse and destroy the Universe! HAHAHA!" The Music Master laughed.

"Damn… I thought I was evil" Satan said.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There you have it folks the Music Masters evil plan revealed, I wasn't going to reveal in this chapter but I thought sense I kept you waiting for so long you deserved something a little extra and it fits in really nicely so why not. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but life gets in the way and by which I mean my job… So last time one of you asked if I could put the name of the songs I parody at the end of the chapter. Yes, I'll go back and put them in soon but from now on you can see what song I've parodied either at the end of the chapter or at the beginning. Hell, I'll even leave a link.

Guys, just to let you all know but you may have figured it out already, Evil Kenny and The Music Master are OC's **. Dum Dum Dum.** Shocking I know. Anyway because of this I want to draw them to give you guys more of an Idea of what they look like… So who do you want to see let me no in the review box. I get some of you may not care, that's okay but please just put either **#DrawEKen** or **#DrawMusicMaster** and if you do care I'll be leaving a link to the finished drawings in the chapter it happens to be finished on.

* * *

Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying this, please favourite, follow, review and leave a suggestion for a song. Here is a list of songs that are due to be coming soon. This is probably going to shoot me in the foot in the future but I don't know when I'll be able to update this again so… Screw it.

 **Stronger Than you:** I'm goanna try do my own version but it's based on the Undertale one (Not saying which Undertale one though) mainly because the Steven Universe version doesn't suit the mode

 **Robot Hell:** From Futurama. You may have guessed this but this song is actually not that long of a wait… Hopefully

 **No More Mr Nice Guy:** I think this is from a Disney film, don't worry I'll do my research when it comes to actually writing the song

* * *

Okay I think that's enough of a sneak peek for now. Anyway this would be the bit where I tell you what to expect next but instead I'm goanna let you decide. Do you want to hear a song sang by a charter that hasn't appeared yet and your see Kyle Cartman and Stan again? Or do you want to see a song sang by Clyde and his gang and is bound to be very funny.

 **#Fuller – Clyde song**

 **#Story- for the song that will continue the story but not be that funny in fact it won't be funny at all.**

* * *

 **Also someone asked me if I would consider doing a QNA for this story. I will but only for certain charters and questions containing what maybe spoilers won't be answered.**

 **So if you want to do that here are the people you can ask**

 ***Wendy**

 ***Craig**

 ***Token**

 ***Clyde**

 ***PC Sergeant**

 ***Randy**

 ***Damien**

* * *

 **That's all for now but don't worry I'll add more on as the story progresses, if there's a charter you want to ask but isn't on the list don't ask that question yet and just wait, your time will come.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this update and I hope I can update this again soon. Bye and don't forget to look out for the next one.**


	32. Chapter 32 Not alone?

**Song used: Nightmare by Set it of**

 **Chapter 32 Not alone?**

Leopold Butters Stoch was grounded as usual but not because he did anything wrong but because his farther Steven stoch needed someone to blame for the crisis that this town is going through. So, natural feeling scared and angry Steven grounded Butters for what he feared maybe the last time.

However what Steven didn't know was that Butters wasn't alone in his room. No someone so much more sinister was trapped in there with him. Butters stood in front of the mirror leaned up against the door of his closet. He rubbed his knuckles together and looked at what should be his reflection but instead it was another version of himself, a monster that he thought he had gotten rid of.

"I-I don't want you to come back! Why are you here?!" Butters yelled, but not too loud he didn't want to attract his dad's attention.

He starred at the figure in the mirror, he was the same size as Butters but was wearing very different clothes. Blue body armour and a long green cap swung down from his back, silver metal gloves with sparks of electricity and a silver helmet with a red gem in the centre, his blonde hair spiked up through the hole of the helmet.

"I was never gone Butters, you created me, I am a part of you try as you might you cannot get rid of me" The reflection said. In reality it would look like Butters was arguing with his reflection however in Butters mind something far worse was happening.

"Professor Chaos? I don't understand why are you here?" Butters asked.

"Because something bad is happening and deny it all you like you want to be involved. Which means you must let me take control once again."

"No! never again, last time we did that we were imprisoned by Coon & Friends and I don't want to eat any more poo" Butters moaned.

"Don't worry, I already have a plan to get rid of Coon & Friends" Professor Chaos said, he pushed against the glass of the mirror and walked on through as id he was a ghost passing through a wall.

"They're coming creeping from the corner" Butters sang, breaking down and crying into his knees,

"And all I know is that I don't feel safe"

"I feel the tapping on my shoulder" Butters sang, he flinched when Chaos placed a hand on him.

"I turn around in an alarming state" Butters sang, he placed a hand on his shoulder and was surprised to find there was no one there.

"But am I losing my mind?"

"I really do think so" Butters sang as he jumped up to his feet and pulled at his hair

"Not a creature in sight"

"But, what you don't know"

"Is that my breathing gets faster and so does my heartbeat" Butters Sang, as he made his way over to his cupboard

"I wish this was over, I wish that this was a dream but"

"I created a monster, a hell within my head" Butters sang and threw the mirror to the floor, the glass shuttered into hundreds of pieces.

"Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own" he turned the door handle and slowly opened the door.

"Oh I'm so scared"

"I created a monster, a beast inside my brain" Butters sang, then pulled out a small box with the word CHAOS written on the side with black sharpie.

"I've nowhere to go, I'm out on my own" Butters dropped, the box as he thought against Chaos for control

"My mind impaired" Butters sang, he struggled in his imaginary fight and eventually he picked up the box his eyes now glowing red

"Awake me from my nightmare"

"Wait, something doesn't feel right" Butters sang, as he opened the box

"No, something seems wrong"

"And I've been feeling this way for far too long"

"As my vision gets blurred, my skin's getting colder" Butters sang as he pulled out Professor Chaos uniform from inside the box

"Appearing young, while I'm growing older"

"I collapse to the floor and scream" Butters snag, then threw the uniform away.

"Can anybody save me from myself?" Butters yelled

"I created a monster, a hell within my head"

"Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own"

"Oh I'm so scared" Butters sang, while chaos started to beat him black and blue.

"I created a monster, a beast inside my brain" Professor Chaos regained control and recovered his uniform.

"I've nowhere to go, I'm out on my own"

"My mind impaired"

"Awake me from my nightmare" Butters sang, floating around the room like a ghost.

"Walking to the ledge" once changed Professor Chaos opened his bedroom window and

"I find myself looking down"

"Frozen still with fear" Professor chaos jumped out of the window frame

"Now I'm plunging to the ground"

"If only I knew how to fly"

"Then I could convince myself this isn't my time to die"

"Instead, I'm rocketing faster and faster"

"I dive bomb to the floor"

"And when my body crashes to the pavement" Butters sang as Chaos landed on the garbage truck outside.

"I'm right back where I was before"

"I created a monster, a hell within my head" Butters sang, he had lost control of his body and was now tied up in chains

"Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own"

"Oh I'm so scared"

"I created a monster, a hell within my head"

"Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own"

"Oh I'm so scared" Professor Chaos stuck out his hand signalling for the bus to stop it did and he got in with sharky grin.

"No!"

"I created a monster, a beast inside my brain" Professor chaos sat at the back of the bus with evil intent.

"Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own"

"My mind impaired"

"Awake me from my nightmare"

"Awake me from my nightmare"

"Awake me from my nightmare"

Then as he stopped singing he rubbed the bottom of his chin in thought. "Is that what this musical cures dose? Whatever it doesn't matter anyway, first I must find Coon & Friends and destroy them after that I will make sure that bomb goes off. Mwahahaha!"

 **Authors Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update this, I just don't seem to find the time anymore. So, some of you may be thinking "What Butters isn't that evil" and he's not but in this I've decide to rewrite the charters that he has split personality which he may actually have in the show in my opinion. So, next time you see something like this just think of it like Two Face from batman. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this, I know it may have been a little boring but at the moment I'm more focused on the story. Anyway, if you haven't already please follow, favourite and review.


End file.
